Never Say Goodbye
by McRaider
Summary: When Stark, Banner and Hawkeye are caught in a collapsed building, it becomes a race against time to get them out before their injuries or lack of oxygen take them. But once they're out the real fight has only just begun.
1. Chapter 1

**Avengers**  
**Never Say Goodbye**  
**McRaider**  
**Summary: The last thing they'd heard was another boom, the whole world felt like it was shaking, and then darkness. Tony stark wasn't entirely sure, but if he could remember what dying felt like, he'd hoped it was a lot less painful than this.**  
**Author's Note: I love the bromance potential between Bruce, Tony and Clint. There's real potential there and I wanted to play with that, and obviously the hurt/comfort and angsty whump.**

**Chapter One:**

He opened his eyes, blinking past the caked on dust and plaster, a cough rose from his chest and he had to stop from crying out in agony as his ribs and lungs burned. He reached out his arm, groping for something, anything. He could hear the girders creaking and shifting above him. His normally dark hair was white, "He…help," he coughed again crying out this time, letting the agony out. "Help," he cried out again, he tried to move his neck, but again pain swept up his spine, that scared the hell out of him. He turned his head slightly to left before he noticed a broken and battered form not lying far from him, "Bruce? Bruce!" He shouted, groaning as the pain shot through his chest and back again. "Stark!" he hollered, looking in the other direction, but he didn't see the man, the only other man that had been in the now heavily collapsed building.

He prayed to whom or whatever was listening their fellow Avengers didn't give up looking under this pile of rubble. There was barely any light shining through, just the emergency lights that had clicked on at some point. "Bruce, please get up," he murmured. "Please."

**24 hours earlier**

"Stark, why the hell are we here?" Clint demanded as he, Banner and Stark stepped into the Jeweler.

"Awww, Hawkeye, I didn't want to spoil the surprise, but I just thought it was time to get us rings for our commitment ceremony," Stark joked as he moved over to one of the engagement ring cases.

"He's been bugging me for the past month to come here, be lucky he didn't try to drag you along to the lingerie store," mumbled Banner as they looked at the various rings.

Clint snickered as he spotted a ring that he couldn't help but think Natasha would just love. They weren't there yet though, he wasn't even willing to call what they'd been doing lately, dating. "Saved that one strictly for you, huh Bruce?"

"No, Rogers," Stark replied grinning from ear to ear. "Oooh, how about that one?" He pointed to a large gaudy gold ring with a huge diamond and little else surrounding it.

"That one is an excellent choice, sir," an older gentleman stated as he moved towards the trio.

Bruce and Clint moved closer, "Sure if you'd like a giant eyesore to sit on your girlfriend's dainty hand," Clint commented.

"You don't think it's the right one?"

Bruce chuckled, "If you buy that for her, she'll hock it off ebay for two dollars and consider it a steal."

"Oh that's uncalled for," Stark replied.

Clint smiled as he studied his two friends. Three and a half months since their first real mission and they'd all but had created the three Musketeers. Clint found it ironic that he was the closest to the two most messed up men in the group, but then maybe it was because each one understood and respected the baggage the other carried. More than respected, though, more like helped share the load. It wasn't that they didn't like Steve or Thor, though in Stark's case that was the truth, it was just that Thor wasn't in the Stark Tower very often, and Steve was a little harder to get to know. While Stark was the loudest and the boisterous, whereas both Clint and Bruce were quieter, they appreciated the good laughs Tony brought.

"What about this one?" Bruce suggested as he pointed to a silver band with two smaller rubies on either side of a diamond.

"But it's…tiny," it wasn't really all that small, but it seemed smaller than what he'd been planning on giving Pepper.

"Because nothing says I love you like a two ton paper weight engagement ring," Clint joked as he looked through the cases.

Tony glared at Clint and shook his head, Clint was studying one section that was a little more original and less boring when he spotted one that simply screamed Virginia Pepper Potts, "Stark, Stark come here," Clint reached out, grabbing Tony by the back of his jacket and pulling him over. Bruce came over and they all just stared at the ring. It was a beautiful round sapphire, with encased diamonds on two bands on either side; it wasn't large or ostentatious, but elegant and beautiful. "That's perfect."

"It's a very beautiful ring, sir, one of our favorites here. Did you wish to purchase it?"

"Please," Tony replied nodding.

"When are you going to do it?" Clint asked.

Tony 'tsk'ed lightly, "Darling, however do you expect me to surprise you if you keep pestering me?"

"Oooh, Tony he's just so excited," joked Bruce.

"I hate you two," chuckled Clint.

"No you don't," Stark replied easily as he gave the store clerk the size and a credit card. "I was thinking a week or two; it's been a couple years we've been together."

"Haven't you known her for ten years?"

Stark looked at Bruce and nodded, "Yeah, well twelve or thirteen at this point, we met back shortly after I took over my father's company. We met at a seminar, she was a senior in college studying business administration, and I was doing a seminar on mechanical engineering to some of the grad students. We hit it off pretty quick and I offered her the position as my personal assistant. I don't think she really knew what she was getting into."

"They rarely do, but she's up to it," Clint said honestly. He believed it, and he knew Bruce did too, otherwise they wouldn't be standing here helping Tony pick out her perfect ring. They were meant for one another in nearly every way. Clint knew that Rogers and Thor didn't entirely understand the relationship, but the rest of them did, and had a large amount of respect for Pepper's ability to handle the genius playboy.

"There you are, sir, you're all sorted, is there anything else I can assist you gentleman with today?" The store manager asked as he handed the bag to Tony, who pulled his hands away. Bruce reached out, used to Tony's odd dislike of things being handed to him.

"I think we're all set, thanks," Bruce replied as the three of them headed outside. Tony took the box from the bag and pocketed the ring in his breast pocket as soon as they got back into his car.

"Home, Jeeves," Clint ordered as he hopped into the back of the car and leaned his head back against the seats. He'd never felt as comfortable as he did with Natasha, or Bruce and Tony. It was one of the few times the assassin really got to relax.

Tony thought about the ring box currently sitting against his chest, not far from his Arc, he smiled at the thought of the look Pepper would give him when she saw it. He couldn't wait to ask her, but he wasn't ready quite yet, their anniversary was coming up in a few short weeks and he wanted to make it extra special. He drove towards the tower they resided at in New York.

They pulled into the underground garage, part of Tony's lab, and got out of the vehicle. "You coming?" Clint questioned, they typically did movie nights on Wednesday, but he had a hunch that wasn't what Tony really wanted to do.

"Not tonight, kids. Daddy and Mommy need some alone time."

"Just keep it down this time, I still get nightmares from your last sexcapade," Clint mocked as they made their way into the elevator.

"You're just jealous because the only time Natasha screams that much is when she's kicking your ass in sparring."

Bruce chuckled as Clint and Tony had a stare down, before the elevator doors opened to the primary floor. "Have a nice night boys," Tony mocked as he hit the top level and waved bye as the elevator doors closed.

"Sir, Miss Potts has just arrived home, shall I tell her to come up?"

Tony smiled, "Yes, and would you order us something nice for dinner."

"Chinese sir or pizza?"

"Fancier."

"Going all out, I see sir. Very well."

Tony stepped out on the top level, the suite they shared together. He walked over towards the balcony and watched the city move as the sun began to dip behind the buildings. He must have been standing there for several minutes, because he felt a thin pair of arms wrap around his waist and run her hands down his chest and waist. "Hey there, handsome," Pepper murmured as she leaned her head on top of his shoulder.

Stark smiled as he rubbed her arms and turned to pull her close, "Hi," he pressed his lips to hers.

"How was your day?" She asked as she hugged him close, Tony felt his nerves jump a little as she settled her head on his shoulder just above the ring box.

"Hectic, how about a bath?"

Pepper's eyebrows furrowed, "Tony, are you feeling all right? You hate baths."

"Fine, Pep. Come on, I just want you to have a nice relaxing evening," he reasoned with her as he slid his hands down her arms and squeezed her fingers. "Or we can skip the romancing and go to your next favorite part."

She laughed as he led her back inside, "And let you get out of actually paying attention to someone else for a change? No, thank you, I'll take my bath and like every second of it."

He'd only started watching her draw the bath when JARVIS spoke, "Sir, Director Fury is calling."

"Tell him I'm busy."

Tony could practically hear JARVIS and Pepper sigh at the same time, "Sir, he's stating it's urgent."

"It's always urgent-"

"Tony," Pepper warned him, "Go, I can enjoy a nice bath by myself, and be all nice and comfortable when you get back."

"Sir?"

"Fine, put him through." He hit a button and a moment later Fury's voice was patched through. "What do you want, Nick?"

"We have a situation in downtown London."

"London?" Pepper questioned, concerned.

"There's been a terrorist bombing, but the agents over there think it was only the first in a set of several to make a point about the most recent rebellions in the middle East, I need the Avengers to go help them locate the other bombs throughout the city."

"Nick, isn't this a job for their version of the FBI or something?"

"This isn't a request, Stark. And you won't like where the weapons appear to have come from."

"Please don't say old models of mine," He replied, his voice becoming dreadfully quiet.

"It's like a personal invitation just begging for you to come. If you're involved in the clean up, there's a way they can make it look like it wasn't you at fault."

"That's ridiculous!" Pepper snapped, "I thought you destroyed all the weapons," She turned back to Tony, she didn't miss how distraught he looked at the words Fury had said.

"There's no telling how many could be out there, especially now with the war being over in the eyes of the government. How much was left there, how much was brought back. There could be terrorist cells I didn't even know about. We'll leave immediately, Nick." The mutter of "No more innocent people will die at my hands," was almost unheard by Nick and Pepper. Almost.

"I'm having the coordinates uploaded to JARVIS and the suit. Hurry."

"Tony," Pepper whispered once Nick was off the phone. "Don't make this about retribution again. You'll only end up getting yourself killed."

"They're using my weapons! Again, Pepper, how do they even get their hands on this stuff!" He shouted, his anger was because of the distraught concern he felt, and to Pepper it was very tangible.

"I don't know, but what's important here is that you're not at fault, Tony. You haven't manufactured weapons in over three years now. It's like you said, lingering technology."

"Or someone is selling the old weapons on the black market, either way, people are dying."

Pepper worried about, she worried about what this would do to his fragile self esteem, he'd thought he'd paid for all of this already. But clearly the universe had different plans for Anthony Stark. "Come home safe," she murmured as she hugged him tight.

Tony held her close for a moment, this time would be different; he'd make sure it was different than the last time. "I love you," he whispered, before he turned and headed into the elevator, unable to shake the feeling that this wasn't going to end well for any of them.

The others had clearly heard because Clint, Natasha, Bruce and Steve all stepped into the lift with him at each floor. "You okay?" Bruce asked quietly as he stepped just beside Tony.

"No," it was a fair question, and he had a fair answer, he could tell from the look on Steve's face that right at the moment he wasn't sure who or what to believe. "No, I'm not."

"Suit up, Stark," Rogers ordered.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thanks everyone for the reviews. Please remember, a starving author loves a good review :-) . Enough of that, back to the story. After this chapter it'll probably be an every other day update. Sorry if there are grammatical errors, they are my own and I'm attempting to catch all of them.**

**Chapter Two: **

_The bomb was the very definition of explosive, as he ducked down inside the Hummer he could hear and see the Airman and other solider get out as they raced to the rescue. "What's going on!" he demanded. _

_ "Stay HERE!" the final solider shouted as he got out of the vehicle, only a moment later to be shot down by another warhead. Tony scrambled, throwing the door open ducking at more gunfire, before diving behind a rock to grab his phone to call Rhodey, was Rhodey even alive? _

_ He heard the noise and watched it land, his eyes growing wide at the sight of STARK INDUSTRIES across the missile, "Shit!" He stood to run and felt his world explode. _

The scream echoed through the entire area they'd been trapped in, Clint felt his heart jump at that scream, it was Tony and it wasn't very far away. "Tony!" He yelled, "TONY!"

He was in a different universe, a different world, as he cried trying to free himself, screaming and crying at the familiar pains, terrified. He wasn't where the rest of them were right now. "Tony!" He heard an echoing call to him. His world came back in view slowly and he saw the collapsed building around him, he let out a sob of anger and fears before he looked around at his body to see a large support beam lying across his lower abdomen and legs, a piece of concrete had broken as it hit the ground, and apparently his arm along with it.

Clint began to shift further, trying to crawl out from under the concrete and girders, grunting and crying in pain as he finally pulled himself free, he felt his bones shift and realized he'd broken several ribs, possibly his left leg and what felt like his hip, shit it hurt. "Tony, where are you?"

The crying continued, Clint felt his heart ache and his stomach churn as he vomited, well aware some of it was blood, he pushed himself up slowly, balancing the best he could on his one leg before he carefully moved along several of the plaster molds, ducking under some of the debris as he made his way to another area near him and Bruce, where Tony lay, chest up, so Clint couldn't miss the crack in the Arc Reactor, or the fact that a heavy slab of metal was lying across his lower body, only being kept from completely crushing him by a piece of concrete that was already bowed in under the weight. If the concrete gave away it could crush Tony.

His bloodied fingers reached out and gently cupped Stark's bloodied cheek. "Tony, Tony, it's me, it's Clint."

"Clint," Tony groaned as his whole body shook. "Clin…what happened?"

"An explosion, Tony, we've got to find a way out of this, and it has to start by getting this shit off of you."

"No," Tony shook his head, "Not safe."

"What do you mean not safe?"

"I can feel it pressing into my abdomen…I think I have internal bleeding," Tony murmured.

"Just lay still, big guy. I'm going to try and get Bruce out, see if we can't help you."

"Don't let him Hulk."

"What?"

Tony shook again, s if he was cold, "He can't Hulk-out, he could….cause further structure damage with his size."

Tony had a point, the space couldn't be much bigger than a garage and a half, if Bruce got angry, the hulk could either take up what's left of their room, or bring the rest of the building down on top of them. "I'll be careful, are you okay for right now?"

"I don't want to die," Tony whispered shaken.

Clint shook his head, "We won't let that happen, we're going to make it out of here alive, Tony. I promise." He just hoped that was a promise he'd be able to keep.

o0o

Steve, Natasha and Thor who'd arrived a short time after the call, stood there in horror at the sight of the now collapsed building downtown. In twenty hours they'd caught what they believed at the time to be all of the bombs and terrorists. They'd decided to go to some food; Tony had convinced them to get Chinese, across the street a building had begun to empty out in a flurry, someone claiming a bomb was inside. Hawkeye, Banner and Stark had gone in to help get everyone out, while the others tried to clear out the other buildings while they waited for the bomb squad.

Stark had been out of his Iron man suit, beginning to relax, and he hadn't had the time to put it back on. Steve couldn't shake the feeling that it was going to mean very bad things for the genius.

"We need to get in there," Natasha stated, "We've got to get in there, I just got confirmation from a few people who were inside before the collapse that there are at least thirty more people trapped in there."

"Thor, start working on the rubble, Natasha, we need to start searching for the people."

"Of course," She was worried, terrified for Clint. It killed her to admit she needed someone else, but she needed Clint. She needed him in her life and for far more than the purpose of clearing a stupid ledger. At some point in the past several years he'd gone from just being someone who let her stay alive, to a friend, and it had become more recently. They'd slept together, literally just sleeping at first, letting one use the other to comfort the aches, pains and fears of the issues. Then it had transformed slowly into more. Neither of them was good with relationships, though Natasha was fairly sure that Clint was much better than her, because despite his cold and calculating abilities to take people out with an arrow, he was sweet. Possibly the sweetest and most gentle man she'd ever met in her life.

Some part of her made a promise that if he made it out alive after this, she'd make it official, do whatever he wanted, however he wanted. Even if they could barely fit a relationship in, if Pepper and Tony could do it, then she and Clint could give it a shot too.

"Clint? Stark? Bruce can you hear me?" They'd left their ear pieces in, so assuming they weren't broken in the collapse, which was unlikely, they might be able to hear him. "Doctor Banner? Stark? Barton?"

There was only static on the other end when he let go to listen. He closed his eyes and sighed, he didn't want to believe they were dead, but there was a part of him that was really worried they were.

"Come on Captain, let's start digging," Natasha gently pulled him along as they moved over and began to pull the rocks off the pile.

o0o

Clint hobbled over to Banner, where he promptly collapsed by his best friend's side and let out a sob as his hip connected with the ground. He gripped his leg, trying to force his breathing to come in slow even measures, but it was no use, the urge to vomit over took him once again and he could only throw up bile this time, bile and blood.

"Broken hip," a groan echoed through the small space.

"Bruce," Clint gasped.

Bruce groaned again as he tried to pull himself free, his hands scrapped and damaged and a gash across his forehead was bleeding profusely. His hair was also nearly white with the plaster, "Where's Tony?" He spat out a mouth full of plaster.

"He's about five feet south of us, we're trapped."

"What's holding it up?"

Clint shook his head, "Honest, I'm not entirely sure. Luck at the moment. Can you move?"

"Yeah," his leg was caught on something but if he slid it just a little, he let out a sharp cry as he scrapped his foot and pulled himself free of the debris. When he looked down his leg was now covered in blood from where he'd gouged it. "Great, I hate tetanus shots," he mumbled.

Clint studied his friend, feeling concern welling in his chest, "Doc? I'm a little more concerned about the bleeding."

Bruce pressed his hand against his leg to stave off the blood, knowing that he didn't usually bleed long, "It'll be fine, you on the other hand, need to stop moving, you're only going to do more damage to those ribs and if you bump into one thing the wrong way you could have a punctured lung."

"You need to look at Tony."

Bruce nodded, "Is there enough space for us to sit over there comfortably?"

"As much as can be expected," Bruce nodded, helping Clint up and supporting his bad side they carefully maneuvered back over to Tony who appeared unconscious again.

"Tony?" Bruce gently tapped his best friend's face, "Come on Tony, look at me."

"Bruce, how long until we run out of air?"

Bruce glanced around the area, it was dark, and dusty, the only things lighting the area up were the emergency lights, and over here Tony's flickering chest piece. "A lot longer than it will take for our injuries to kill us."

"Comforting, thanks."

Bruce nodded, "You're welcome," not realizing Clint hadn't been serious. Bruce slid his hand between Stark's body and the girder, "Shit," he groaned. He did a quick inventory of his body, mild to severe concussion, accompanied by heavy bouts of nausea. He had severe pain in his right ulna, indicating a fracture of some kind, possibly a complete break if he was unlucky and a leg wound that if not treated within 24-48 hours would kill him. He looked over at Clint: possible dislocation of the hip and or broken hip bone, judging by the faint bruising near his lower leg and shot, break or possible shatter to the same left leg as the hip bone. Two to three broken ribs, which judging by the blood one had already started to pierce the lung or he had internal bleeding from somewhere else.

Finally, his eyes roamed over Stark, no doubt a concussion of some kind, his arc reactor was broken and or dying which meant in a matter of hours they wouldn't even be able to help Stark, and the piece of metal that was currently lying across him had hit his side hard enough to cut, meaning the only thing keeping Stark from bleeding out in front of them was the very piece of metal they'd need to move to save his life.

"We're going to die, aren't we?" Tony murmured.

Bruce looked down at his friend, unable to hide the grim look on his face. He wasn't above telling a patient that they wouldn't make it. But this wasn't just a patient; this was his best friend, two of his closest friends…his brothers. One of whom had just bought a damn engagement ring. "No," he lied. Because he'd have to figure out a way himself to save them from inside, while the others figured out a way to rescue them from the outside.

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I did not forget about this story! I got my posting privileges revoked for a few days due to a miss-rated story. Anyway here is the next chapter. Thanks to all of you for the fantastic reviews! I loved them it makes me feel good about posting. **

**Chapter Three: **

"What are we going to do?" Clint questioned as Tony lapsed into unconsciousness.

"I don't know if there's anything we can do, and I'm not a doctor, the little that I do know is that none of the symptoms we show are good. We are each in very real danger."

"Clint? Stark? Bruce can you hear me? Doctor Banner? Stark? Barton?" A broken voice crackled over Clint's radio.

"Rogers!" He couldn't help but answer excitedly despite their fear.

"Where are you guys? Are you together, are you all right?"

"We are together, but we're all hurt, Tony's pretty bad, we were right near the entrance but the door ways is blocked now. We can't be more than twenty or thirty feet from the door."

"We'll get you out but it could take a few hours; I'll make sure to have SHEILD medical personnel on standby."

"Captain," Bruce called out as he met Clint's glazed eyes, "You'd better hurry, we don't have a whole lot of time here."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean between blood loss, infection and lack of oxygen…we may not have a few hours."

"How long?" Rogers asked.

Bruce looked down at Stark who was growing paler, his breathing becoming more labored. He looked back over at Clint who looked equally as bad off, he couldn't see himself, but Bruce knew he matched their palor. "If we're lucky, three to five hours."

"If you aren't?"

"Forty-five minutes to an hour."

"We're coming for you."

Bruce nodded as he looked at Clint, "Lie down, try and get some rest, the less oxygen and movement we do, the longer we have."

"When we get out, want to go shopping for another engagement ring?" Clint asked weakly as he laid down right beside Stark.

Bruce smiled as he began to strip off his shirt and pressed it against Tony's wound. "I'm sorry, Clint. But you're not really my type."

Clint chuckled as he gripped one of Stark's hands. The hazy brown eyes fluttered open and Tony tried to smile, "Cold."

"I'm working on it," Bruce lied. Tony was cold because of blood loss. "Just hang in there, Tony."

"I was just a kid when my parents died in a car wreck," Clint began to speak, anything was better than nothing. "They were good parents too, I was lucky. Sometimes I wonder how life would've been different if they hadn't died."

"I think the tragedies that bring us here is what makes us prepared for the Avengers, but believe me, I know what you're saying. If I hadn't lost my child and gotten divorced, if my family were still alive."

"Looking…at Steve…makes me angry, I want to hate him," Stark whispered.

"Why?" Bruce asked as he looked around to see if he could safely shift the beam lying over Tony.

"He was closer to my father…than I was. I'd have given anything to know my father that way."

"Your parents would've been proud," Banner whispered.

Tony shook his head, tears tracing their way down his cheeks. "My parents would be ashamed that I let anger and passion fuel me. My father was calculating, he thought everything through rationally. Compared to him, I'm a lose cannon."

Clint squeezed Tony's hand, "You're a better man than your father, Tony. Give yourself some credit. You've rebuilt his entire company from the ground up."

"I miss them."

o0o

Happy stepped inside the office, "Turn on the TV."

"What?" Pepper asked as Happy turned the TV on that Tony had recently gotten for the office.

_"It is unclear at this time how many people are buried in the rubble of the explosion. What is clear, is that if not for the Avengers, many more Londoners would be dead at this time. "The Avengers even now are working hard at unburying these victims of explosion, including what we believe to be three of their own people." _

Pepper's eyes grew wide as she watched the news, "Tony?"

Happy nodded, "I'm sorry, him, Dr. Banner and Agent Barton."

"Which is why I'm here," Fury's voice startled them as he stepped into the room, looking grim and tired. "Sorry to interrupt, Miss Potts, the last situation the Avengers had, Stark expressly requested that should something go wrong like this again, that I come get you so that as soon as they returned to the Helicarrier you'd be aware of his physical state, something about not wanting you to worry longer than necessary. As Thor is the only other person with a girlfriend, I figured it only fair we pick up the up the both of you. Jane is already on board."

"I'll stay here, Pepper," Happy offered, calling her by her nickname for once.

Pepper stepped forward and hugged him close, "Thank you."

"Take care of him."

She followed Nick quickly as they made their way to the top of the building and got into a helicopter. "What happened, Nick?"

Nick sighed, "We…we think Justin Hammer is behind it. We did some researching and it looks like he bought the bombs from some leaders we'd originally trusted over in the East. They had a stock pile and didn't seem to care who got a hold of them."

"Nick, you must know what happened in Afghanistan."

"You know I do, Miss Potts. You requested we specifically keep that part of his file private. I'm sorry; I know what this is going to do to him."

Pepper shook her head, fearing the worst, "I really don't think you do," she didn't even know. He took it hard the first time, memories of him sobbing himself to sleep the first few nights back, a night nearly six months after it happened when she found him staring at the news looking utterly gutted in knowing that those weapons were his. The only thing fueling him last time was his ability to get rid of the weapons through Iron man, this time all he had were the Avengers. She hoped that she and the Avengers would be enough to get him through this. She honestly wasn't sure what she'd do without him in her life.

Nick's phone rang and he quickly answered, "Fury, yes, that's a good idea, I think we could use all the help we can get at this time." He hung up his phone and looked back over at Pepper. "Jane, Thor's…friend just called, he suggested he go back to Asgard and gather a few of his friends to help get this done faster, he should be back within a few minutes."

"What sort of shape are they in?"

"Rough from what Rogers said, Clint's headset is the only one currently working, but from the sound of it Banner's more concerned their injuries will get to them before they even run out of oxygen."

Pepper felt her stomach clench, why was Tony always getting in trouble? If it wasn't one thing, it always seemed to be another. The three months in Afghanistan had been the worst, more so than any other time because she was sure then he'd been dead. She'd never see him again. She was a little more than surprised when Nick Fury reached out and squeezed her hand. It was brief, if she'd blinked she'd have missed it because a second later he was back to his stoic self.

o0o

It was so hot, he moaned as he tried to get away from the hands holding him down and he cried out. "Please no, I won't…I'm not going to build it," he whimpered as he tried to get away.

"Stark, stop moving," Clint ordered as he tried to hold his friend down. "What's he talking about?" Clint demanded asking Banner. Clint took a moment to take stock of his friend who was rapidly losing color, his hands shook whether in pain or something else. Banner was beginning to look worse with each passing minute. "Doc, are you all right?"

Banner looked up at him, his brow was dotted with sweat and his eyes hazy, though whether it was from the concussion or the infection rapidly setting in, Clint wasn't sure. "Fine," he grimaced, "He's hallucinating," Bruce looked around deciding their time was growing even shorter. If they didn't get out of here soon, they'd be planning funerals instead of a wedding.

"Infection?" Clint asked his own forehead was covered in sweat and he appeared to be struggling more to get air in his lungs.

"Probably that and the blood loss, it's only to get worse, Clint."

"What do you mean?" Clint asked.

Bruce sighed, "That pain you feel in your lung, it's the lung filling up with fluid and blood, one of your ribs has pierced it, my guess is it's going to be slow and painful. Meanwhile, I seem to be developing quite the infection from the puncture wound, and Tony's going to be lucky if he doesn't bleed to death before we're out of here."

"How long?" Clint demanded.

"If we're lucky another couple hours."

"Tony?"

"Half an hour, an hour if he's strong."

Clint was quiet as he blinked past the dampness in his eyes, he convinced himself it was because of the dirt in the air. He didn't want to die, no matter how stupid they acted, he'd never wanted to die, certainly not take his two closest friends with him. "Doc, can we do anything?"

Banner studied him, "Yeah, there's one thing we could do, but it has about as good a chance to kill us, as sitting here and waiting."

"What is it?"

"I could Hulk-out, as Tony so frequently says. I could bust our way out easily, but I could also cause everything keeping us alive to collapse and ultimately crush Tony and probably you too."

"But we could survive?"

Bruce looked at him, his own eyes swimming with the fear of leaving his friends and family they'd created. "It's very doubtful."

"What do we need to do?"

"You aren't understanding, Clint. If I do it, it won't be rational Doctor Banner, it'll be irrational stupid fucking Hulk!" He cried.

"Hulk loves Tony! Don't kid yourself, Doc. I've seen the way he treats Tony, even me. He's surprisingly careful. What do _I _need to do to make sure we make it out alive?" There was a look of determination in Clint's eyes, that Bruce realized this wasn't going to be up for discussion.

"First off, we need to get Tony out, but my concern is if we do that it could hurt him worse, or kill him."

"I can pull myself out," Stark murmured, clearly having joined the conversation at some point.

"Tony-"

Stark shook his head, licking his lips and tasting both blood and plaster, "It's not up for discussion…Green goblin. We have to get…out."

"All right, assuming Clint and I can…stand long enough to even lift the girder, we'll try and lift it up; you have to pull yourself clear. As soon as you're clear we have to stop the bleeding. You've got my shirt pressed against it now, once you're out try to hold pressure on it. Clint, if he's unconscious you have to do it. Once you're down and covering Tony, I'll get the other guy."

"All right let's do this," Clint stated as he began to stand, biting the inside of his cheek to get past the pain. Banner also stood, well aware his possibly broken arm wouldn't support it long, and he couldn't describe his worry of what would happen if he transformed into the other guy with all these injuries what he would do, how he'd react to the pain. It was one thing to be the Hulk and transform back into a person and be banged up. But he'd never done it in the other direction and he couldn't shake the feeling that the childish creature wouldn't handle the pain rationally.

"One the count of three."

"Guys," Tony's voice broke through their determination and they looked down at their best friend, then to one another. The look spoke levels, they were all aware where they stood in one another's book, but it was a completely different story to see it shine in someone's eyes. They were brothers in every sense of the word, and for the three of them that was an unusual but comforting feeling.

"We know," Bruce replied, "Us too," his response was husky with pain and fear.

"One," Stark spoke.

Clint gripped the sides of the girder, "Two."

Bruce prepared himself for the pain and screaming, "Three!"

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Thanks again to all my reviewers! I really love writing this story, so I'm glad you enjoy reading it. This chapter was changed slightly prior to the posting, so hopefully it goes well with everything, but I felt what I added was important to the rest of the newly plotted ideas. **

**Chapter Four: **

Screams of agony filled the noisy air only three feet from where Steve stood. "Clint!" He shouted into his ear piece. "OVER HERE!" He yelled as he waved over medics and firemen. "They're here!" He began to dig right above where he'd heard the noise and even now he could see the rubble beginning to shift, as if something was getting bigger. "Clint, Hulk! Tony!"

Natasha had heard it as well, on the other side of the same pile and began to pull everything away in a panic. Fear welled within her when she clearly made out Clint's scream, there were three though, three separate screams of agony. Fear couldn't subside that those had been the final screams of all three men as the rubble collapsed in on them.

"We have returned, Captain," Thor spoke as he, and his four friends. "Have you found the Ironman?"

"We heard a yell and nothing else a few seconds ago, under here. Can we get a crane over here?" he turned to one of the fireman, who nodded.

"Let us begin to uncover our friends," Thor suggested as they joined the digging.

o0o

Banner had thought he prepared himself for the lifting, but nothing could've prepared him for that, fire shot through his entire body as he let out a cry of pure agony as his muscles and bones separated in his arm. Tears coursed unnoticed down his rapidly greening face. He wasn't even aware of what was happening anymore as he began to shift. It was too early, he knew that Clint needed to be protecting Tony, but Hulk had his own defenses and he clearly decided he needed to take over.

Clint felt his bones rub together fire alight in his lungs and leg. He felt something in his chest shift and let out a pained scream as he felt all the air leave his lungs. He felt his hands slip, whether recoiling in pain or from sweat he was unsure as he dropped the girder, hoping like hell that Bruce was helping Tony, because the stars began to dance before Clint's vision went completely black and he collapsed to the ground.

Tony felt the girder lifted up and despite the pain tearing through his body he pushed himself away as quick as he could crying out at the pain it caused. He pulled himself free in a matter of seconds, though it felt like hours. He felt his consciousness beginning to slip away when he heard and saw Clint landing unconscious beside him. He heard a growl and looked up to see Banner rapidly changing. Tony sobbed in pain as he rolled slightly and grabbed Clint, covering both their heads.

He wasn't sure if he was going to die or they'd manage to get out of this alive, all he knew was if Banner was changing right now it wasn't because he'd wanted to. Hulk must've kicked in to try and take over.

He heard the moaning and a crying noise and he looked up at the Hulk who had sat down and was clutching his bleeding leg. "Hulk?" Tony tried to call, he couldn't move, it hurt too much and he was beginning to feel dizzy and lightheaded.

"Tony?" The Hulk asked in confusion.

"Hey big guy," Tony murmured, he could feel the darkness encroaching. "Listen buddy, we're in trouble, can you protect me and Bird boy here?"

"Hulk owie."

Tony nodded, "I know buddy, and we're going to help, I promise, please help us?"

"What Hulk do?"

"They're going to move and shift things above you, if they call your name make noise, but keep me and Clint protected, okay?"

"Hurt?"

"Yeah, big hurt," Tony replied, "Keep us safe."

Hulk nodded, "Safe."

Above them, Steve was watching as a crane lifted and moved debris, it wasn't long before they spotted a green head just below the surface of everything. "Hulk!" He shouted, suddenly terrified that the furious creature had crushed or killed his team members.

A green head moved until the green eyes studied Steve. "Owie," he cried.

"They're under here!" Steve shouted as he leaned down and gave Hulk a pat on the head, "We're going to get you out, just hold on big guy."

"My friends and I can lift him out, Captain, as long as you and the female warrior can get the others."

Steve nodded, "We can. But they're injured, remember what Bruce said, they all have injuries, however we do this, we've got to be extremely cautious. We don't want to cause more damage."

It took forty agonizing minutes to uncover their friends the rest of the way, forty minutes before pain and exhaustion over came the Hulk and he collapsed near his friends, and shrank back down to Banner size.

For a moment, it was all anyone could do to stare at the trio, in horror at what they'd obviously survived, assuming they were still alive. Tony, perhaps the worst it seemed as he lay in a pool of his own blood, ashen skin turning blue and unmoving. Steve stepped forward on shaky legs and dropped down beside him. He glanced back at his friends before he hesitantly pressed his fingers to his neck.

Nothing. "No," he shook his head in denial, Natasha raced over and checked Clint, once ensuring his heart was still beating, she pointed to him, "Take care of Clint," she moved over to Tony and began chest compressions while the gods all watched anxiously. The medics rushed in with a stretcher, taking over where Natasha had begun.

"Clear!" one yelled as they put the defibrillator against his chest. Tony's body surged slightly. Natasha felt for a pulse again, while another medic dealt with his side wound.

"Nothing," she murmured.

"Clear!" they called again before shocking him a second time. This time the medic reached forward, "I've got a pulse, it's weak and thread, let's get him moved."

When Clint came to, there was a lot more fresh air than he last recalled, he glanced around, and they were still in their cavern of sorts, but nearly everything above and around them had been cleared. "Clint?" The voice sounded like a song he'd been desperate to hear all his life as he looked up and met her hazel green eyes. "Clint, can you hear me?"

He let out something between a sob and a whimper as he reached out to stroke her cheek. She tried to ignore how cold his hands were, how cold his body was a whole. He was struggling to breath, it barely looked like his lungs were moving and blood flecks covered his lips and chin. "Hey," she whimpered, forcing back the onslaught of tears threatening to attack her. "You're safe now, we're here, and help is on the way. We'll get you patched up and back on top of buildings in now time."

He seemed to register what she said, though he didn't make any move to reply, he glanced around, as if looking for the Hulk or Tony, he saw neither.

"They've been moved, there's a stretcher coming for you now, just hold on, okay?"

He finally seemed to nod. She looked as the medics came to get him onto the stretcher now as well, she pressed her forehead to his. "You listen to me, Agent Barton, this isn't about ledgers anymore. I need you here, with me. So you better damn well hold on."

He saw the terror in her eyes, the fear of being alone again. With all the strength he had left he gripped her hand. He kept a grip on it even once they had him up and moving as she hurried along beside them. With the whole team, plus four extra gods in the helicopter, they lifted off the ground. "How's Tony?" Natasha asked as Steve sat between the two other men.

"Not good," Steve conceded as much as it pained him. He'd been hard on the younger man, perhaps if only because it was clear to him someone needed to be, but the better he got to know Tony the more he realized the man didn't need judgment, he needed compassion.

"Br…uce?" Clint grinds out through clenched teeth as the helicopter makes a somewhat jerk y take off.

"He's here, Barton, and he's alive," Steve assured, now wasn't a good time to mention the 'for now' that his minded added on the end of that.

"They are alive," Thor repeated in a much smaller and quiet voice than they were accustomed to. The three healthy teammates looked at one another before Natasha spoke.

"But the battles only just begun," Steve murmured.

The flight to the Helicarrier was one of the most agonizing things Natasha had ever sat through. She wasn't dumb enough to think that all three of these men would survive. She was even more aware that if one followed there was a very good possibility another could follow as well.

She wasn't sure when they'd become the terrible trio, but it hadn't taken long. Tony and Bruce had developed a friendship unlike anything she'd ever seen almost immediately. Tony had been prodding Bruce, literally and figuratively, to get him to come out of his self-inflicted isolation the entire time they'd been friends. But then that was Tony, he was loud and obnoxious and once he was attached to a friend, he was attached for life. She had to hand it to Tony, she'd never thought bringing the Hulk into the Avengers was a wise decision, but Tony had proven them all wrong, he'd determinedly made Bruce and by extension Hulk more human.

They'd been Tony and Bruce for at least a little while until Clint decided to join their group. Where Bruce had been the calming factor in their friendship, Clint was all devil. She smiled slightly at that thought, but he was. Clint wasn't all that different than Tony, he had his own level of genius, they all did otherwise they wouldn't be here, but while Clint was anything but self centered, he was just as insane. Like Tony, he enjoyed his fair share of pranks, they'd wrought havoc on the tower shortly after the two became friends.

Natasha didn't mind their friendship, if anything it grounded both men in something much deeper than before, and it benefited everyone. Tony gave Clint tips on dating, and Clint gave Tony hints on being a little more human at times.

She didn't know what it was, but she was thankful they were friends, they were the very definition of friendship, they each bettered the other. She smiled at the thought of her own friend. Ever since returning back to the Stark tower she and Pepper had been getting closer and closer. Natasha enjoyed having a female friend, it made her feel a little less spy at times and a little more normal and she certainly appreciated the value Pepper brought to her life.

_She'd found Pepper sitting on the toilet lid looking down at the stick, tears on her cheeks, "How many more times, are you going to take it, Pepper?" Natasha asked as Pepper threw the stick away. _

_ "Sorry," she smiled sadly. "It's not like it's the right time anyway, right? It'd be stupid to think Anthony Stark would want kids, much less with me," she wiped the tears from her cheeks. _

_ "Pepper, he does want children with you, in fact I'd think he'd be more excited about having one with you than anyone else. Come on, you should talk to him, then you can find out the truth." _

_ "No," Pepper whispered as she wiped her face with a towel. "I don't want him to know I thought I was pregnant, and I don't want to talk to him."_

_ "But you aren't sweetie, so it's safe to discuss." _

_ "No," Pepper stated again, firmer this time. _

She hadn't pushed the issue from there, Pepper had taken four pregnancy tests in the span of a month because she hadn't had a period yet, but each one came back negative. Natasha was more worried than curious at this point, though Pepper's situation had certainly prompted a discussion with Clint. To her surprise Clint had always wanted children, and she'd been the one who hadn't. She supposed that made sense, why tie herself down, whereas Clint had always wanted a family. She tried to imagine their children, with her face and his brains, or with his smile and laugh with her brains. The child would be beautiful, that much she knew.

She looked back down at the man who was unconscious on the bed next to her, he looked so young and small when he was hurt or exhausted. "Hang in there, Clint," she murmured. "All of you," she looked at the other two men.

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Consider this a gift my wonderful reviewers and readers! I've got a softball game to coach tomorrow, so I won't have time to post, thus I'm posting today. Enjoy it you may not get another chapter until Thursday depending on the games I have and when. First off thanks goes out, not only to my reviewers but to the unspoken readers who put me on story alert, author alert (that's a personal favorite of mine), or favorite me. We always acknowledge the reviewers, but it means a lot to know someone is taking the time to come back to the story even if they aren't reviewing. I hope, readers, one day you will all review, but for the time being thanks to everyone who has read, reviewed, favorited and alerted, it means a lot. **

**Also, one of my reviewers asked an excellent question, "why isn't Tony in his suit" to be completely honest when I started this story they were going to have just finished up and were going to get lunch, then when I started to change things I realized he'd have more damage done to him without the suit, so for the sake of the story I left it off. I apologize it's a cop out, I am aware, forgive me and go read some angst. Hopefully this doesn't lose anyone. **

**And on a final note (sorry for one of my longer notes), there was a section in here where I accidentally and drastically changed tenses, I believe I caught all of those errors and fixed them however if you find them please let me know. **

**Chapter Five: **

A strong stench of fear surrounded the room as Steve, Thor, Natasha, Pepper and a newly arrived Jane sat around the table. They'd been kicked out of the medical area, and were awaiting news on their friends, their family.

"All right, lets debrief now, so that once we have news we can worry about our team," Director Fury stated as he took a seat around the table. "What exactly happened down there?"

"We'd thought we found all the bombs, we worked with the London police until we located 17 bombs," Steve began to describe the situation and Pepper felt a sick hatred for Justin Hammer if this was in fact his doing. "We decided to take one last cursory exam in the surrounding area. Tony, Barton and Banner decided to take an office building that we originally believed there to be a bomb in. When they didn't find one, they decided to make their way out, and it blew."

"And you three were?"

"In surrounding buildings, checking to make sure everything was safe," Natasha replied. Her voice was professional per the usual, but Pepper knew Natasha better now, well enough to know she was only going through the motions before she could go to Clint and check on him.

Pepper wasn't entirely sure what their relationship was, but from what she could tell there was a trust and love there that transcended everything. She was glad of that, because Natasha was a good woman, and from what Pepper could tell, Clint was a good man.

"Directory Fury, we have a status update on Agent Barton and Doctor Banner," the voice over the communication said.

Fury looked at the group and sighed, "All right then, dismissed, they have news on Banner and Barton." They headed down three levels and to the medical unit. Doctor McCoy glanced up and gave a tight smile as he saw the group moving towards him.

"Doctor?" Steve asked.

"You all had better take a seat." He waited, until they were all seated around a smaller conference table than the one on the main deck. "Despite obvious internal injuries, the punctured lung and a bruised kidney, Agent Barton was actually better off that we first thought. He's on oxygen right now but we didn't have to intubate him which is a good sign. He's going to be in some pain which we're controlling at this time, but broken ribs take awhile to heal. He broke his leg and dislocated his hip. We've reset both, and put his leg in a cast for the time being, which will last about four weeks at which time he can go to a boot. He should wake up sometime late this evening early tomorrow. We do want to try and keep him as still as possible for the next couple weeks until his ribs and lung heals." There was a small collective sigh of relief and Natasha rubbed at her temples and eyes as if a headache lay behind them and not an onslaught of nervous tears.

"Doctor Banner, while suffering fewer injuries, his were slightly more severe. He broke his arm, which he then complicated by using to lift up the girder to rescue Mr. Stark. On top of that, he became the Hulk which but extra stress on those tendons and muscles. Currently his arm is in a cast, I want to watch it very closely as I had to do some damage control with muscles and tendons there as well. He should regain full use of it; however it's something we need to keep an eye on. Unfortunately, his leg injury was severe and not treated nearly early enough. While we have administered his tetanus shot and an array of medications to fight off the infection, our concerns have doubled since he's arrived and developed a high fever and an infection around the site. For now, he's on a venilator, which will be temporary until he regains consciousness; however I'm unsure when that will be as he also had a very bad concussion which seems to have taken hold."

"And Stark?" Natasha asked whatever everyone else was afraid to ask.

McCoy sighed heavily, "Mr. Stark is…in critical condition, at best. His injuries were very bad, he had internal hemorrhaging from where the girder hit him, leading to swollen kidneys and liver, in addition he also lost a lot of blood from the open wound on his side; it also caused swelling around his spine and cracked his femur. We've pinned his femur for now, just to ensure it remains immobile, he'll no doubt need physical therapy for that. However, in addition to that he's developed an infection and his arc reactor isn't functioning properly either, so we are concerned about the shrapnel around his heart."

"Shrapnel?" Captain America asked.

The doctor seemed confused that Steve didn't know. "Tony made the portions revolving around his Arc Reactor highly confidential, I'm under the understanding the only people who currently know about all the details are myself, Director Fury, Natasha, Bruce and possibly Agent Barton," Pepper explained.

"Clint is aware, he's had to change it once," Natasha stated, recalling how horrified Clint had been when he realized Tony was just as damaged as the rest of them.

"I'm unaware of a crucial part of my teammate's life?" He knew the Arc reactor somehow kept Tony alive, but he'd always assumed it was his actual heart, not stopping something from getting to his heart.

"Tony was involved in a…bombing back three years ago, he took some shrapnel to the chest, and while some of it was removed, a majority of it still remains in his body. The Arc reactor basically acts as a magnet, keeping the shrapnel stationary and out of his heart," Pepper explained, not wanting to go into great detail. "Doctor, I have another Arc Reactor at the Tower if you'd like, I can certainly get it to you and we can install it."

"That would be best, Miss Potts."

"Will he make it?" She asked.

Dr. McCoy forced another smile, "I try and be hopeful with all my patients. If they can overcome the infections, yes they should make it."

"Can we see them?" Natasha requested.

"Yes, we'll be settling Mr. Stark shortly; he just got out of surgery. However I can take you to Agent Barton and Dr. Banner."

They followed the doctor back to two beds that are right beside one another. Natasha moved immediately to Clint's side, while Pepper took up the space next to Bruce. Both men looked terrible, though Pepper imagined it to be a sight better than when they were hovering somewhere closer to death only hours earlier. Bruce had a damp cloth pressed again his head and his breathing slightly labored despite having something breathing for him. Pepper soaked a damp cloth by the bed in cold water on the bedside table and wrung it out. She caressed Bruce's forehead and face with it, occasionally she runs her fingers through his hair. It saddened her that he had no one by his side to care and love for him the way she does for Tony or Natasha did for Clint. She'd be that person if he needed it, she'd more than happy to. She looked at him like an older brother and cared deeply for him.

Natasha stood over Clint, looking at every inch of his body, she couldn't stop looking from his heavily bandaged chest to his casted leg. She reached out, almost afraid she'd hurt him, and gently stroked his cheek. Before she'd met Clint, before their long history together, she'd never thought she could care for anyone the way she cared for him, never thought she'd get to touch someone intimately and really enjoy it. She certainly never thought someone like Clint would lover he back, care for her and touch her the way he did. Some days it was all she could do to not find herself passionately in love with him.

The term love seemed reserved for fools who hadn't a care in the world. But that's what it had come to, a partnership that transcended everything else. It went beyond friendship, they trusted one another, a trust that most assassins couldn't afford to have, didn't want to have. He'd saved her, and she hoped one day, maybe these coming days, she could return the favor. Not because she wanted to clear her ledger, but because he was something special to her, and she was determined to make sure he knew.

She was surprised when crystal blue eyes slowly slid open, blinked a few times and then looked up at her. She was even more surprised when they began to water and he squeezed them shut. "It's okay, you're safe," she murmured as she began to run her fingers through his soft hair.

"Agent Barton?" The doctor spoke as he came back over to the Agent's side. The blue eyes slid open to study him. "Do you remember what happened?"

He gave a slow nod. "Hurt," he managed to get out as he licked his lips.

"You have some broken ribs and a dislocated him and broken leg, I can get you a little more pain medication, but not too much."

"No," Clint answered. "'m fine."

"Clint-"

He shook his head, "I'm okay," he managed but he remained quiet beyond.

"Very well, let me know if you all have any questions. I'd prefer only two or three of you are in here at any given time."

"Thank you, Doctor," Steve spoke.

"Bruce? Tony?" He croaked his void sounded tired and sore.

Natasha and Pepper both moved to reveal Bruce's ill figure. "He's alive, and he'll be fine," Natasha affirmed.

"Tony, where's Tony?"

Pepper gave Hawkeye a watery smile, "He's alive, but in critical condition."

Clint closed his eyes, Natasha didn't miss the tear sliding down the side of his face. She knew he'd see it as a failure. "Guys, could we have a minute?" She asked gently.

"Of course," Pepper replied as she reached out and squeezed Clint's arm. Natasha gave Pepper a kind smile, she and the other woman were getting quiet close truth be told and she was just happy to finally have friends.

The rest of the Avengers left, along with Pepper and Jane, no doubt to go check on Tony. Natasha looked down at Clint, "Open your eyes, Clint."

"No."

"Open your eyes," the usually bright blue eyes slid open and Natasha could see a world of hurt going on that had nothing to do with his wounds. "Don't you dare take this on like you did something wrong Clint Barton."

"I've never…" he couldn't say that but it was partially true. "I don't like feeling helpless."

"I know, but this wasn't your fault, it wasn't anyone's fault. Clint you guys are going to need each other, no one else knows what happened for those three and a half hours you were trapped. You need to be strong for one another. We will help you guys too, but you have to let us."

"I don't know if I know how."

"Then we'll learn together, I promise." She reached out and interlaced their fingers together. "I want us to mean more, be more, Clint. I want to be the someone you lean on."

He looked at her with a world of confusion behind his eyes, "Tash, you already are," he smiled weakly. "Honey you have been since about a year after we met. You were always something special," despite his belabored breathing, his voice was strong.

"I…I love you," she murmured as she quickly wiped at her eyes.

He smiled, "I love you too, come here."

"I'm pretty sure I'm not allowed to do that," she replied even as he shifted his body carefully without pain.

He looked at her and laughed, "Nat, you're an infamous assassin, I think you can do whatever the hell you want, now come here."

She chuckled and as carefully as possible she climbed into the bed beside him, mindful not to shift too much. He only winced a few times, once she was settled, her head resting on his shoulder as he held her hand she smiled. "I thought I'd lost you."

"Not if I have anything to say about it," he murmured as he pressed a soft kiss to her forehead.

"Get some rest," she replied softly.

Doctor McCoy returned wheeling Stark in fifteen minutes later and smiled. He knew he should say something, but he didn't have the heart to. He knew Clint and Natasha after seeing them in here after nearly every mission, and he'd watched them go from distant friends, to best friends, to confidants and now lovers. He couldn't stand in the way of them.

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Thanks for all the reviews and favorites! Hope you enjoy this chapter, plenty more where this came from. Please let me know as always if there are errors, as they are mine.**

**Chapter Six:**

Pepper watched him well into the early hours of the morning. She'd left meeting up with Happy in New York to get the new reactor, before returning and installing it, she'd let Natasha watch in case she'd ever have to do it. She'd been sitting there ever since, between Bruce and Tony, watching both of them sleep, making sure they remained breathing and alive. According to the doctor, aside from the fever, their vital signs were strong and encouraging.

Clint slipped on the other side of Bruce curled around Natasha who was the only comforting presence the currently had. She heard a moan and glanced over to see Tony's head moving back and forth a groan escaping his lips again. "No," he moaned as he tried to move away from an invisible force.

"Tony," she stood slowly, hovering over him as he grew more and more restless.

"No, please, NO!" he screamed suddenly, crying as he tried to fight. Afraid he'd only hurt himself, she caught his hands as he continued crying. Unsure what else to do, but knowing now Natasha and Clint were watching her, she toed off her shoes and climbed in beside him, holding him close, hoping she wasn't hurting him. "I've got you," she held his head against her shoulder.

He settled down almost immediately but he shook in her arms, he was drenched in sweat his fever felt higher. "I'll get the doctor," Natasha must have noticed Pepper's concern because she lid out of the bed and hurried off to get someone. Pepper slid out of the bed again, knowing they'd need to get him. Just as she moved he began to seize. "Tony!" She cried.

"Roll him on his side," the doctor called as hurried over to them, together they rolled Tony on his side to ensure he didn't choke on his tongue or any vomit. "His fever has spiked. We need to get it down quickly, nurse go get me as much ice as you can." He looked up at Pepper, the fever is frying his brain, if we can't get it to drop quickly, and he could have brain damage or die. We're going to place ice on all his major pulse points to try and encourage his body to cool down faster."

Pepper nodded, "Is he going to be okay?"

"I don't know, but the fever isn't a bad thing, it means his body is putting up a fight. Don't lose hope Miss Potts." Ten minutes later Tony was packed with ice around his head and neck, under each arm and across his groin area.

Pepper could feel his body shivering as she touched him, but he was still burning when she stroked his forehead. "Pep," he moaned. "Pep, gotta get Stane," he whimpered.

"Shh, we already did, Tony. Obadiah has been dead for a few years."

"Stane?" Clint asked.

Pepper looked over at the man who was clearly wide awake now and concerned. "It's the man who tried to kill Tony back when he first became the Iron man. A friend of his father's and his right hand man in the company, and Stane ordered a hit out on Tony in the first place. It's the whole reason Tony got kidnapped."

"Jesus, no wonder he doesn't trust people."

Pepper nodded, continuing to stroke Tony's cheek while he whimpered and tried to thrash slightly. "No, won't build it."

"I know, Tony. That's okay; you don't ever have to build the Jericho again." She hated Justin Hammer, and a part hoped he was rotting somewhere right now for the damage he had done to Tony all over again, damage she was sure they'd finally moved past.

"No, NO!" he cried out again, before he went completely limp, heavily unconscious again. She wiped the tears from her eyes as she continued to squeeze his arm and talk reassuringly to him.

"He's more damaged than any of us know, isn't he?" Clint whispered.

Pepper looked back at him, her eyes red rimmed and exhausted, "Aren't we all," she murmured.

o0o

Steve stepped into the medical wing to see Clint sitting a little more upright than he had been two days earlier. Both Banner and Stark were still unconscious, and at some point Stark had been hooked up to what appeared to be some apparatus pushing air into his lungs. "It's called life support," Jane startled the Captain from his thoughts as she stepped into the room, or back into based on how she easily took as seat between the three men.

"Where are Romanov and Potts?" Steve questioned, sure he'd see them in here.

She smiled as she wrapped a blanket around her shoulders that had been on the back of the chair. "Natasha dragged Pepper away after realizing she hasn't slept in something like forty-eight hours."

"What is life support?"

"It's forcing his body to remain functioning because it's not doing it on its own."

"It's that kind of…messing with what God wants."

Jane smiled sadly, "I don't expect you'd understand, but Tony's will is apparently very clear. All measures possible to keep him alive for at least six months."

"Measures?"

Jane nodded, "Life support, whatever it takes, for six months."

"Why six months?"

"Well, some believe that if after six months you don't wake up, you never will. He slipped into a coma yesterday morning; I was here when Pepper was explaining the next steps to the doctor."

"So he's dying?"

Jane sighed, "Not at the moment, but it's very possible that if he doesn't wake up soon, yes he will be dead."

"And this is what he wants?" Steve asked in confusion.

Jane nodded and smiled, "For now that's what it sounds like. How can I help you, Captain?"

"Just checking on my team."

Jane nodded, she didn't really have a good gauge on the Captain yet, Natasha and Pepper had explained that he was a man out of his time. However, it didn't seem like he was struggling with everything, but he seemed to be struggling with being here to support his teammates. Even Thor and Natasha had been here multiple times a day to check on their friends. So meanwhile Captain Steve hadn't even been here once a day in the past three days, it concerned her a little. She let the matter lie though as she heard Bruce moan.

"Bruce?" Jane stood as she looked down at the man.

Brown eyes fluttered open and he glanced around, "Where am I?"

"You're on the Helicarrier," Steve offered as he stepped over to his friend's side. "You've been unconscious for three days."

"The infection?" Bruce questioned, licking his lips.

Jane reached out to the bed side table near the end of the bed and grabbed a cup with a straw. "Here, you can have a small sip. Yes, the infection, your fever broke last night."

Steve looked at her a little surprised that she knew that. He'd been staying clear, trying to deal with his own emotions and concerns. He couldn't help but feel guilty for his three friends being caught in the explosion.

"Hmmm," Bruce nodded, "How's Tony and Clint?"

"Clint's going to be fine. We're waiting for Stark to wake up," Steve explained.

Bruce closed his eyes, looking as though he was trying to control his thoughts, "Internal bleeding?"

Jane nodded, "And damage to his arc thing…"

"Yeah, the arc reactor, was it replaced?"

"Within an hour or so after his surgery, however he's got an infection and had a seizure yesterday and was placed on life support. They're keeping a close eye on him right now," Jane explained.

"You're…Jane right? Thor talks about you."

She smiled, "Yeah, nice to meet you finally."

Bruce nodded weakly, "Sorry I'm not dressed and clean."

She chuckled, "No worries. I'm going to go get the doctor and have him check you over."

Bruce sighed and closed his eyes again, he felt tired and worried. Frantic was a better word. He glanced past where Jane had been standing to the bed to see Stark hooked up to all the monitors and machines breathing for him, helping him surviving. He felt his eyes burn, he'd failed. He'd failed Stark, he'd failed Pepper. The memory of them walking into the ring store and purchasing a ring for Pepper. Now, because of him, Pepper may never even see the ring. He pressed the heel of his hand against his eyes and took a shaky breath.

"Bruce?" Steve asked, suddenly concerned the man was going to Hulk out.

There were steps inside the room and both Pepper and Natasha arrived. "Oh thank god, you're awake," Pepper whispered as she and Natasha came over to him.

"Pep, I'm so sorry," he bit his lip to keep the tears from coming, the hitch out of his voice.

"Bruce, this wasn't your fault. If anything you save their lives. Please don't blame yourself."

"She's right," the doctor spoke up, "I heard that you Hulked out right before the rescued you, you kept anything from collapsing on them.

"Hang in there, Banner," even Clint joined the conversation from where he lay. "This wasn't anyone's fault."

"Enough talking, let's check out the patients," the team was quiet while the doctor checked both Clint and Banner over he smiled. "Well, Agent Barton, assuming you stay in bed for the next few days and actually take it easy, I think we can go ahead and release you today. Banner, your infection is definitely gone, you're looking much better.

"Great," he murmured as he looked back over at Stark.

Pepper kept her grip on Bruce's hand, hoping she could comfort him at least a little. But she understood the relationship he and Tony had; it was unlike anything she'd ever seen. They acted like brothers, and Clint as another brother. She understood their love for one another and it worried her that Bruce and Clint were trying to blame themselves. It didn't make her any less nervous in knowing that Tony would no doubt do the same thing.

**o0o**

A week and a half passed and the situation only deteriorated, Stark's condition had improved enough by the second week for him to be removed from life support and survive on his own. For the first few days Clint visited his friends constantly, but then he'd stopped coming. When Bruce was released he didn't visit at all. It concerned Pepper; she couldn't tell if they were so hurt over the guilt they carried, or if there was something else going on she wasn't aware of.

So she worried about all three of her friends, she worried about Tony making it, she was worried about why he was still asleep, and even more she was worried about how he would take everything once it was over. She lay there on the tenth day of Tony being unconscious; she'd been asleep until she felt fingers gently brushing through her hair. It was weak at first, and then became firmer. She turned her head and saw the hand belonged to the man she'd been waiting on. "So beautiful," he whispered with a horse voice.

Pepper gripped his hand and held it close, "Tony," she whimpered.

"Eyes are red, you been crying?" He smiled weakly, "Tears for your long lost boss."

She chuckled at the familiar sound of the conversation, "No, I hate job hunting," she lied.

"How long?"

She wiped the tears from her eyes, "Almost two weeks. God I've missed you."

He gently stroked the side of her face, his hand shaking, "Hammer?"

"Rhodey has all the men he can get looking for him. We'll find him, Tony."

"I'll feel better when he's behind bars. Where's Pink-eye and Kermit the Hulk?"

Pepper chuckled through her tears, "Clint is going to be fine, he's healing in his own room and Bruce…well Bruce is sulking in his lab, or your lab, I'm not sure."

"Sulking?"

"We think he feels like he caused you more harm than good."

Tony shook his head, "Idiot, he saved our lives."

"I know we all tried to tell him that."

Pepper leaned forward and gently ran her hand through his hair, kissing his forehead. "Mr. Stark, if it's all right with you, I don't plan on letting you out of my sight for quite some time," his eyes were getting heavy, she could tell by the way he kept blinking. "Go to sleep, I'll be right here when you wake."

"Love you," he murmured as he slipped back into his dreams.

She smiled, she'd waited two horrific weeks for that, until finally he opened his beautiful brown eyes and looked at her. "I love you too, Anthony." She pressed another kiss to his forehead before she leaned down and just watched him sleep, his face peaceful for once instead of stressed or terrified. She'd be with him forever if he'd let her. Twelve years and she was simply head over heels in love with him. She couldn't help it, at first she'd hated him just like everyone else, but then as time went on it became so much more. He'd gone from difficult to playful; instead of only arguing he'd put up a little fight and give in. He did anything and everything she asked with only a little struggle these days. She'd loved him before the Ten Rings, then when he came back from he'd been a completely different man. A man who had once been selfish and interested in drinking and women was now interested in anything but sleeping around, his only other interest became saving a world he'd all but destroyed. He'd done all he could to ensure that no one else died because of his weapons, he didn't care who held them anymore, no one else died.

Anyone who didn't believe that he'd paid for sins hadn't seen him in the six months after his return. Tony had gone from one night stands every few nights, to single and happy about no one tying him down. He still flirted, but it seemed his eyes were solely focused on one person. Pepper had been surprised when he'd tried to ask her to be his girlfriend initially, she'd blown him off. But by the Vanko and Hammeriod attack, she couldn't possibly say no.

Natasha stepped into the medical wing nearly an hour later to find Tony awake and gently stroking Pepper's hair. "Nice to see you awake," she smiled warmly at her, he nodded. "Woke up a little while ago, but couldn't stay awake. I feel like I've slept for years now."

"Feels like it without your biting wit all over the place."

"I'll try and make up for it. How's Pinkeye?"

Natasha bit her lip from smirking and just shook her head, "He's not taking it well, but he's doing better. Once the doctors decide you're well enough, we're going back to California, I assume you've cleaned up since the last time I saw the place?"

"Nope, I just figured I'd leave it in shambles so that someone could just walk in at anytime and buy billions of dollars worth of technology."

"Mmm, testy, good to see you're starting to feel normal again. Well I mostly came to make sure Pepper was getting some rest, I can see that's clear, so you'll mind if I go back to another room where someone's ego doesn't take up most of the space."

"May want to stay clear of Captain Spangles then, oh and Thor…and probably Bruce in case he Hulks out."

"Will do, take care Stark."


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: So Clint's flashback in this is based off his history from the comic, hopefully I did all right with it. Thank you again for all the beautiful reviews, I'm either going to have to stop updating or write faster because you guys are just about caught up to where I'm currently writing. So just keep in mind the chapters may start coming a little slower, not for a lack of writing but a lack of time to write. **

**Chapter Seven**

Three days later, Tony was released from the medical wing and the team found themselves seated around the conference table in the main area of the helicarrier. "Effective immediately, the six of you are to go back to Stark's home in California for the next four weeks. If during that time we need your assistance, we will call for Natasha, Steve and Thor, as well as some backups we have been looking into. This will be temporary until we are certain that you three are healed enough to return to the Avengers," Director Fury explained three days later as Stark, Banner, Barton, Rogers, Thor, and Romanov sat around the table. In three days it was the first time Tony had seen his two friends and he couldn't quite shake the feeling their friendship was over.

In three nights he'd had multiple nightmares about the explosion, about Afghanistan, even one about Vanko. Pepper had left two days ago for a business trip, so she hadn't been there for the past couple nights. He didn't want to admit that every time he woke up he spent twenty minutes trying to curb the tears and panic attacks. Even now he felt like he was suffocating, he couldn't wait to be back in his house. He could hide in his lab whenever he was struggling to get it under control. He was terrified that he may never be ready to be back in the field. It hasn't been this bad since Afghanistan, and even then he'd had something to focus on.

Directory Fury had expected Stark to put up some sort of argument, any of them for that matter, however the silence around the table was almost as disturbing as hearing they'd been injured. Fury didn't like Stark, but he tolerated the rest of the team, and what he did know was that none of them were acting like they normally did. It made him feel uneasy, he could tell his three agents were struggling to come to terms with everything that had happened, he could force his agents to go see the psychologists, but whether they actually spoke was a different story.

"You're dismissed; Agent Robinson here is going to fly you to California. We will be in contact with you constantly should you all need anything."

The six friends all stood, albeit Clint a little slower because of his broken leg. Natasha went to his side and helped him hobble out of the room, following the rest of the team. Stark looked over at Bruce who had barely spoken a word to him since waking up. "How you doin' doc?" Tony asked as they walked slowly towards the ship that would take them home. Tony couldn't help but feel old the way they were all walking, but between the cracked femur which was currently pinned and the crutches there was no way they could walk fast. While the outside injuries were healing, Tony was beginning to think their friendship had reached its end.

Bruce glanced up, and pursed his lips, "Good, I guess. Healing nicely, you?" Why did a conversation that had once been easy felt so difficult now. Bruce hated himself for all of it, it had been his fault they'd almost died in there. If he'd been able to control the situation a moment longer, whether getting Stark out earlier or keeping the other guy under control a moment longer maybe, just maybe they wouldn't all feel so damaged now. He'd caused all the nightmares, he'd caused a genius to lose the light in his eyes and it made Bruce ache.

"Bruce, I'm sorry I even got us stuck in there," Tony whispered, because he couldn't rationalize his friends' reactions unless they were upset that he'd caused the problems to begin, they'd been his bombs. His old weapons, he'd hurt his friends again. He watched Bruce give him a tight smile before he moved ahead into the ship. He felt his heart ache and not because of the damage he'd done. He'd ruined the only friendships he truly enjoyed.

Steve stepped up behind him, "Tony, you can't blame yourself for this."

Tony glanced up at him and gave him a fake smile, "Sure I can, Captain. It's was my idea to keep building a weapons company." He boarded the ship and took a seat far away from the others and stared at the floor.

o0o

Pepper sighed as she stepped into the boardroom early the next morning at Stark Industries, it'd only been four days since Tony had woken up, and he wasn't talking about anything that had happened. She couldn't help the overwhelming helpless feeling that ached in her gut. Glancing down at her watch her brow furrowed as she realized she was actually fifteen minutes late for this meeting, where was everyone else? Picking up her phone she began to dial the head of the meeting when the door closed behind her, she whirled around and she felt her stomach flop. "Justin," she murmured.

The shorter man grinned wide as he raised his hands in a welcoming gesture, "Miss Potts, so nice to see you again, why do you look surprised, certainly you must have known I was out of jail by now?" Pepper moved towards the side wall where the emergency button was. "I wouldn't do that, Pepper; you see I'm not the same man I used to be. How did Anthony like my present to him?" The grin Justin had was almost disgusting, he looked riveted and it made Pepper want to cry.

"You knew he was in that building?"

Justin chuckled, "Miss Potts, don't insult me, I knew every move Anthony would make. Despite how brilliant he is, he is quite predictable. I planted the last bomb and had someone assure them it was gone, so that when the person coming out screaming about a bomb that she'd go straight towards Stark."

"You almost killed Bruce and Clint too!" She shouted, suddenly furious with this man, what the hell was Justin thinking, "You're not a murderer, Justin. You're not," at least she didn't want to believe he was.

Justin grinned, "It's funny what a man like Anthony can do to you, isn't it. But this isn't just about your intrepid leader, is it, Miss Potts."

"Get out, Hammer. If you go now, I won't tell anyone I saw you," It was a weak attempt, and it never worked in movies so what she thought it'd work this time, she'd never know.

Justin smiled as he stepped closer, "Don't bother Miss Potts, after all, I wouldn't want to have to tell Stark his precious assistant is dead," he pulled out a small gun, he still had that sickening smile on his face. "Let's go," he motioned towards the door.

Pepper felt the panic welling higher and higher, she was terrified at the idea of being in Hammer's clutches; however the gun made her ever more concerned. She could've escaped possibly if a gun hadn't been involved, but she couldn't die, not for Tony and certainly not if she was indeed pregnant, which was a very real possibility despite the multiple negative tests. She looked down at her cell phone, quickly typing in Natasha's number and hit send.

"Justin, please, just let me go, we won't bother you ever again," she spoke loud enough so that if Natasha picked up she'd hear the person's voice.

o0o

_His eyes grew wide at the sight of __Duquesne putting the money into his safe. One of the other Carnies grinned from where he stood in the corner. He gasped, slapping his hand over his mouth, but it was enough to catch their attention. Clint turned to run away when he felt his collar gripped tight, "You stupid little runt!" Swordsman shouted as he began to deliver blow after blow to Clint's face and body. _

_Clint's vision swam as they tore his clothes and beat him. His ribs cracked and broke under the constant kicks and punches. Swordsman stomped on his hand and arm. He sobbed and curled in on himself trying to protect all of his most vital organs._

_It was the stunning midsection that left Clint gasping in fear. He cried out, but another kick to his ribs left him coughing and gasping for breath. Clint watched, fascinated as he spit up red. He tried to hold on as long as he could, but he felt like someone was ripping him to pieces he began to lose consciousness._

"_Clint!" someone shouted. _

_ "Clint!" _

"Clint!" Natasha had been fast asleep when Clint's trashing and crying jolted her awake. She gasped as she looked to see him sobbing in his sleep. "Clint, sweetheart," she began to run her fingers through his sweat soaked hair. He'd only filled her in on a little of his past, but it was an important part. He'd explained that he'd been beaten within an inch of his life as a young boy by a man he'd trusted and cared for as a father and mentor.

"Clint!" She snapped again, his blue eyes shot open and he was looking around frantically. "You're safe, we're at Stark's place in Malibu."

He looked at her, his eyes brimming with unshed tears, his breathing was still struggling and it looked as painful as the nightmare. His face began to crumble and a moment later he'd buried his face in her shoulder. How many times had she cried on his shoulders, more than she cared to admit. She gently rubbed his lower neck, occasionally scratching the base of his skull lovingly with her fingernails.

"Was it the carnival again?" She felt a nod against his shoulder.

They both jumped when Natasha's phone went off. Confused she looked down to see Pepper was calling, "Hello?" She answered.

"_Justin, please, just let me go, we won't bother you ever again_," Pepper spoke, though clearly not into the phone.

"_I told you, let's go, Potts." _Natasha recognized that void, it'd been awhile, but she knew it. It was Justin Hammer, the very same man, they were all in a world of trouble if something happened to Pepper. Because she was absolutely certain that if Pepper died, Tony wouldn't be far behind.

o0o

The room was dark, he sat there silently, in the old car and watched the two different screens, to the right was the holographic images from his captivity over in Afghanistan and current day news discussing that he was the reason more innocent people died. On the other image an old reel movie played, his father talking about some new project on screen.

_"You didn't tell us, that the person you wanted us to kill was the Great Tony Stark," the Arabic man read as they ripped the bag off Tony's head._

_ They shouted all around him in languages he didn't know as he was shoved down under the water again. He fought with all his might, he struggled as much as he could but every time they pushed his head under a little more fight was gone. Every time he got a little closer to death, and each time he'd welcomed it a little more. _

Tony wiped the back of his hand across his damp cheeks as he sighed. He was so tired of being everyone's scapegoat. When he thought he'd been dying, he'd done everything he could to leave behind a legacy he could be proud of. Now Justin Hammer would do everything he could to ensure even that wasn't possible.

"I know men who went through that kind of treatment in a day and snapped, and from what I hear you made it three months and broke yourself out," Steve's voice startled him, but Tony remained quiet. "Tony, I know it's hard right now, but you have to believe this isn't your fault."

"Who's is it then?" Tony demanded as he turned and looked at the captain. "Please enlighten me, since you seem to think you're so much smarter than the genius."

"Tony, I'm trying to help."

"I don't need your help," snapped Tony as he flicked off both screens, "JARVIS where's Pepper?"

"She's in a meeting, Sir."

Captain pain-in-the-ass interrupted, "Tony, no one blames you."

Tony scoffed, "Really? Because I've got two former friends upstairs who haven't said so much as a word to me since I woke up. That seems like a fairly good slap upside the head of blame. Get out."

"Why do you insist on being alone, can't you see we're a team now, we help each other."

"We're not a team, we're a bunch of misfits with nowhere else to go and no better reason to fight but a need to be needed, that Fury so kindly decided to slap together in desperate hopes that we could save a world that doesn't WANT SAVING!" His final words shouted as he tried to control his emotions and his breathing.  
He tired more easily and he wasn't ready for this kind of argument right now. "Get out."

"How can you give up on all of this, after everything you've done?"

"According to you, what I've done isn't worth a damn, so I'll say it one more time Captain. Get. Out. of my lab."

"Tony-" Natasha stepped in, and instantly could see she was interrupting as both men looked beyond furious. Tony's face was red and dotted with sweat, while Steve looked confused and unsettled.

"What!" He demanded glaring at her.

She glanced back at Steve before she moved closer to Tony, "I just got a phone call from Pepper…I think she's being held hostage by Hammer."


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: To the reviewers who commented that there wasn't enough urgency, ultimately I've reread the chapter and made a minor change, but ultimately the decisions I made in this chapter I made because I was hoping readers would understand that the urgency was to fix the friendship while Stark handled Pepper. I apologize if this doesn't work, and hopefully I don't loose too many readers over it.**

**Chapter Eight**

It was all disturbingly civil, Pepper thought to herself as she sat in the back of a limo, her hands zip tied behind her back, aside from that and the gun pointed at her, she was unharmed. "Why are you doing this, Hammer?"

He smirked from where he was practically lounging back on the other side of the limo, a glass of scotch in his hand, "I warned you Miss Potts, that when they carted me away, I'd be back soon. I've got enough money to buy the whole county jail, you really thought they could keep me there?"

"To be perfectly honest, I was hoping someone would try you for treason," She spoke in a tone that she'd normally take with their stakeholders, or board members. The smile was fake, but so was her attitude, she was livid, but she could only hope that Natasha had answered and caught enough information to at least know Justin had her.

"Yeah, well when you've saved thousands of military personnel, it's tough to claim treason for something the behemoth did. After all, I didn't know he was going to kill people, I was only out to get help for the military," the tone was sickening, Pepper felt nervous just by listening to this. He didn't sound like the moronic rational man from a year and a half ago. This man had lost it somewhere along the lines, he sounded almost delusional. She kept her mouth shut, deciding it was best not to remind him that most of his "weapons" were duds or completely useless.

"Where are we going?" Pepper finally spoke. Her thoughts were on Tony at home, and the possible life she carried inside her. She had to protect it, their child at all costs. The instinct felt so easy to understand and so desperate. She was worried about Tony, her handsome Tony. Less than two days ago he'd been unconscious, he'd been in a coma, now that he was awake and she wasn't there to take care of him. Who would care for him if something happened to her?

That led her to other concerns, concerns about Bruce and Clint. Bruce hadn't spoken to anyone since they released him; she was worried that if someone didn't talk to him soon, they'd lose him. They'd lose him to the darkness that hid inside of him and she wasn't thinking about the Hulk. Tony told her about Bruce's confession, him eating a bullet, she remembered the look on Tony's face , how scared he'd been and how honest he'd been that he too had thought about it. Eating a bullet. Letting himself fall from the top of a roof, taking the nuke up. He'd thought about it over half a dozen times, some more recently than she cared to admit. She knew it wasn't her fault, Tony struggled with human interaction and more than that, he struggled with rejection. She knew the damage Captain America had done was irreparable, just like the damage Howard had done to him.

There was a side of Bruce that worried Pepper, and it wasn't just the Hulk either. She wasn't afraid of Hulk, she was afraid of the anger that welled up inside him and he never talked to anyone, never let it out and it wasn't good to be in a constant state of anger. She worried about him, and now she really worried about how he was taking all of this that had happened recently, she worried that in his hurry to blame himself, he'd forgotten how important it would be to support his friends and let them support him.

She closed her eyes against a wave of exhaustion and fear, and now this. Because things couldn't have gotten any worse.

o0o

Bruce sat in his lab looking down at the photos, old photos of his kids and wife, before they'd left him before he'd done something stupid and irrational, before he turned into a giant rage monster. "You know, Doc, I can't help but notice that you've been sitting in a lab ever since you were released from the hospital," Natasha's voice startled him.

"Shouldn't you be helping Clint do something," it was a lame comeback, he knew it before it even left his mouth.

"Clint's sleeping, and it seems to me like a man who hasn't slept or eaten much since his release, should be doing the same thing. What's going on Bruce?"

He smiled weakly, "Let's not pretend we're friends, Agent Romanov, we're teammates and little more."

She moved towards him and leaned across the table, looking at the photos. "We're all damaged, Doc. It's how you deal with the damage that separates you from the others."

"Giant green rage monster?"

"No, you're a good man, Bruce, and from what I've seen you're an even better friend. But currently I have three men in my life who are all too stubborn and pigheaded to deal with everything that's happened. You're all suffering, you're all struggling. You're dealing in your way, Clint in his, and Stark in his, but none of you are doing the one thing that would make this easier."

"And what's that? Sing around a campfire?"

"Talk to each other!"

Bruce looked up at her, his warm brown eyes filled to the brim with exhaustion. "Talking doesn't solve all the problems of the world."

"You're right, holing away in some stupid lab does, I'm sorry. You'd rather be alone, feel alone than feel anything else."

Bruce's eyes blazed with a warning that Natasha chose to ignore, she wasn't frightened of the other guy anymore. "Natasha."

"Bruce you're all torturing yourselves over something awful, something none of you were in control of. Can you honestly tell me you're prepared to see your friendship end because of this?"

He looked at her, "Do you know the last time I had friends Agent Romanov?" He shook his head, "It's been quite awhile, so you'll excuse me if I remove myself from an equation that will always equal their deaths."

She glared at him, "Right, I forgot you're damaged. Except we all are Banner, or didn't you know. Shall I point it out for you: Captain America is 70 years out of his time; Thor is a god who was kicked out then allowed back into his kingdom and has a diabolical little brother; Tony is a billionaire with more daddy issues than any normal person, and a world of hurt from his time in Afghanistan, who's so terrified to make emotional connections that his closest friend for the past ten years is the bottle of scotch he has hidden away in his safe; I'm a rogue turned agent who watched her whole family die then fell in love with her executioner, and agent Barton is an orphan who was beaten within an inch of his life as a child who's recently had his mind raped by aforementioned diabolical brother," she looked at Bruce for a long moment. "We're all damaged, Bruce. That's why the friendships we've forged are so damn important. You three genius morons fix this. Fix it now," she whirled around and stalked out, leaving Bruce to his thoughts.

He felt all his inner strength and composure leave him, and for the first time since the Hulk became his lifelong companion, he cried.

o0o

Clint stood in the archery range letting arrow after arrow nail its target at the opposite end of the room. He was covered in sweat, his muscles ached, and his legs and ribs were on fire. But he couldn't seem to stop himself.

"You're going to end up back in the hospital bed if you keep that up," Bruce called from the doorway. He'd cleaned up some, washed his face, and regained some of his lost composure. He was mentally and emotionally spent, but he'd realized Natasha was right; their dysfunctional family was all any of them had.

"Why do you care?" Barton asked, never looking at Bruce while he drew another arrow and let it go, watching it hit the center of the target.

"For the little it's probably worth, I am sorry."

Clint finally stopped, turning to stare at the physicist and his brows furrowed, "What the hell for?"

Bruce sighed and stepped towards the targets as he began to pull out the arrows. "Not keeping you both safe, not being more help—"

"And you think that's your fault?" Bruce fingered the tips of one of the arrows before he held it out to Clint. "You know for geniuses, you two are complete dumbasses," Clint mumbled as he took his arrows back.

Bruce smiled, "Yeah, it's a downside. Genius with a side of socially inept."

Clint snorted, "I don't blame you. Why would I, the medical knowledge you had kept us alive, and Hulk's size kept us from being crushed."

Bruce considered Clint's tone for a moment, and his body language: arms crossed, disapproving look on his face and a hint of exhaustion in his blue eyes. "But you're still angry."

Clint drew another arrow back before releasing it, "Yeah, I think I could've used a friend the past few weeks."

"I'm sorry," and he was, Bruce had never felt worse than he did at the realization that he'd all but abandoned his two friends just to feel sorry for himself.

"You should be," that surprised Bruce, he watched Clint's perfect posture as he released another arrow. "You're not the only one who feels like they caused this mess."

"I know."

"Do you?" Clint demanded, his tone quiet but serious. He hadn't had friends in a long time and now to have the only few he had ripped from him all because of self pity. It wasn't acceptable to him. He hadn't been keen on dealing with the pain and fear of almost losing his two best friends either, but Natasha had helped him. He looked at Bruce, chocolate brown eyes meeting blue.

"I'm sorry, Clint."

Clint nodded, "Yeah."

"Are we good?" Bruce asked.

Clint smiled, "As good as we can be right now. We'll be fine, doc."

Bruce grinned, a real grin teeth and all, "Good. Maybe we should go fine Tony then and talk him through this. Pepper's been kidnapped and sounds like he's pretty upset."

"He's not here, he left for the helicarrier shortly after it happened to meet up with Colonel Rhodes and Director Fury. Something about tracking her, Nat mentioned it."

Bruce considered this information for a moment, "Let's go find him."

"Sounds good, I'm going to go shower, I'll meet you upstairs in half an hour."

Bruce looked at him, "It takes you half an hour to shower?"

"You can't mess with this kind of perfection doc," grinned Clint.

TBC


	9. Chapter 9

**AN: Sorry this one is a little shorter than normal I really struggled with this chapter. Hope you enjoy. Happy Pride for anyone else celebrating this month! And Happy father's day. **

**Chapter Nine**

Tony stood watching as Rhodey and Fury worked together to find Pepper, anything and everything that would trace them to Hammer, and to his Pepper. He'd felt anxious since she'd left, but now he knew she wasn't safe it terrified him. A part of him knew that while his body was healing he would be tired for quite some time.

Rhodey let out another curse as he looked over at Tony who'd been working with another sensor. "Tony, I'm sorry, but wherever or whatever Hammer is using, we can't find him."

Tony sat down heavily in a nearby chair, "He has Pepper, Rhodey."

Rhodey nodded, "I know man, and we will do everything we possibly can to find him, but it's not going to happen immediately. Let me get the suit, and we can work together to find her, okay."

"I'm coming too," Tony began to stand.

"No," Bruce's voice broke through Tony's determination as they stepped into the room, "You aren't well enough to do anything of the sort. You and Clint are staying here."

Rhodey gave Bruce a brief nod, the friendship that Tony had created with Bruce and Clint felt unprecedented. Rhodey had spent nearly five years before he was so close to Tony, close enough to see him let all his walls down. He couldn't be jealous of two men like Clint and Bruce though; they were both great friends and understood Tony's need to keep everyone at arm's length. To be honest he liked them himself, every time he'd hung out with the two he understood why the friends were so close. "I'll fly out with you as War Machine, and you two will remain in Malibu where you're safe."

Tony didn't want to be safe; he wanted to be with Pepper, wherever she was. He fingered the box in his pocket. An idea popped into his head, he realized how bad an idea it was, but he couldn't stop himself from doing it. He opened his cell phone and texted a quick message to an all too familiar number. _**I'm all yours, just tell me what you want, but don't hurt Pepper.**_

He didn't have to wait longer than a minute when his phone buzzed in his hand. _**And what do I get out of this?**_

_** Anything you want, Hammer, as long as you agree to let her go.**_

"Stark?" Steve snapped Tony away from his phone. Tony quickly shut it down and looked at the man, "You all right?"

"Fine, when do we leave?" He asked, trying not to appear shaken or concerned.

"Now," Steve stated as he reached his hand out to help the scientist up. Tony surprisingly accepted his assistance and they hobbled back to the flight deck. The phone buzzed in his hand again. He opened it and glanced down; _**meet me at your office**_

Heaving a sigh of relief he quickly texted a request for Happy to meet him at the mansion. The entered the mansion nearly fifteen minutes later and Tony felt like he was going to explode with anxiety, he waited until Clint and Bruce had disappeared before he hobbled towards the front door where Happy stood. "Mr. Stark?"

"I need you to take me to my office, Happy."

Happy nodded, "Of course, why?" he wasn't as dumb as some might thing, being Tony Stark's personal body guard and drive meant occasionally thinking quick on his feet.

"Happy, I really don't need questions right now."

Happy helped his boss and friend into the car then got into the driver's side and started the car. "I care about her too, you know. Probably not in the same way of course, but Pepper is my friend too."

"I'm doing this for her, Happy."

"You're doing this to spare yourself pain you don't know will occur. They'll find her."

Tony looked over at him, a look in his eyes Happy had only ever seen once, the day he'd found out his mother had died. He'd been unaffected much by the death of his father, but the blow that came when he found out his mother had died as well was a low one. Nearly six years older than Tony he'd just gotten the job before Tony's folks died. He and Pepper had been hired within eight months of one another. "And what if they don't? I couldn't live with myself if she died because of me."

"And she can't live with knowing you died because of her. You two are a mess."

"I resent that," Tony mumbled.

Happy chuckled, "Good. Don't do this Tony, give them time to find her."

"I can't do that, Happy. I'm sorry."

Happy sighed as he steered the car into parking lot. "If you die, I'll kill you, boss."

"You and half a dozen other people," Tony stated as he began to get out of the car, but Happy grabbed his arm, stopping him for a minute. "You're a good man, Tony. Don't let anyone ever tell you otherwise. Maybe Banner and Barton don't see it right now because they're too blinded by their own fear and anger, but it doesn't change that you are a good man trying to do right in a really screwed up world. If the Avengers can't find you, then I sure as hell will do my best."

Tony smiled sadly, "It's been an honor getting to know you, Harold."

Happy grinned as Tony stood up and hobbled to the elevator. Happy shook his head. Reaching into his glove compartment he grabbed a gun, fully prepared to use it, he then pulled his cell phone out and called Rhodey.

By the time Tony made it out of his elevator to the top floor and towards his empty office, he was sweating profusely and in pain. But determined he'd fine his girlfriend, he opened the door to see his chair facing the window, he held his breath for a long moment as he saw the chair turn and Pepper looked at him, tied to it, crying as she looked up at him. "Tony, why did you come!" She cried.

He did his best to move quickly as he began to untie her, "Pepper," he grabbed her close, holding her tight cherishing the feel of her in his arms.

"Aww isn't that sweet," Hammer stepped into the room smiling. "How are you, Anthony. I hope you enjoyed my earlier spectacle."

"What do you want from us, Hammer?" Tony demanded.

He grinned as he stepped further into the room, "You ruined my life, Stark. I want to ruin yours."

Tony pulled Pepper behind him, as he stood in front of her, "You ruined your own life, Hammer, by hiring that psychotic killer to help you. You could've asked for help, Hammer."

"Oh and you would've given it to me. No, I want you out of my life," Hammer held up a gun up, leveling it to Stark's head. "I want you both dead, but not quickly, I want you to watch the life drain out of one another.

Tony could feel Pepper shaking behind him, he tucked her as much behind him as he could, it'd have to be one hell of a bullet to get through two of them, and even that was unlikely depending on where Hammer hit him. There was a sudden explosion that rattled the building from outside and Hammer turned, Tony took the moment of distraction to dive at Hammer.

"Tony!" Pepper shouted as both men collapsed to the ground in a heap, Tony yelping in pain.

There was shouting and fighting out in the hallway, Pepper had the feeling the Calvary had arrived, she went to kick the gun away from Hammer's hand where it had fallen, but she felt pain tear through her lower abdomen, doubling over she cried out softly.

"Tony!" Rhodey and Steve stepped into the room, as the two men fought; Steve reached for Tony, hauling him up while Rhodey nailed Hammer right in the face.

"Tony," Pepper moaned this time, she lay curled on her side, her jeans rapidly turning a dark red.

"Pepper!" Tony scrambled over to her, looking for an exit wound or even an entrance wound, but even as the others were hauling Hammer out of the room, he couldn't find anything. "Pepper, what happened!" He demanded.

"I…I was pregnant," she sobbed, her face growing paler with each passing moment.

Tony took her in his arms, looking up and around at his friends, "Help," he shouted.

"Someone call for a medic!" Natasha screamed as she came to her friend's side.

"Pepper?" Tony whispered, "Pep, just hold on," he murmured as he cradled her close.

TBC


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter Ten**

"Have you lost your goddamn mind!" Fury snapped as he stood in front of Tony Stark, hands on his hips his good eye glaring at the man.

Tony was too preoccupied to pay attention to his dressing down, he was covered in Pepper's blood. They'd removed her from his grasp within seconds of boarding the helicarrier. Steve, Bruce, Thor and Clint all stood in the main deck, only Tony and Clint were seated though, all eyes on Stark.

"Do you have a death with, Stark? Answer me?"

"No," Tony lied; any superhero had to have a little bit of a death wish if they wanted this job.

"Then what was it Stark? What made you not trust your own team enough to find Miss Potts?"

Tony didn't meet Fury's eye, the others just glanced at one another briefly before pursing their lips. There was no question that if Pepper had had a miscarriage they were going to be in a whole other ball game.

"I was saving the life of the woman I love, and don't tell me that you would do the same thing for yours," Tony snapped as he glared at his friends, none of them appeared to disagree, but they all had enough brains to remain silent.

"You're lucky I don't completely remove you from the Avengers."

"Oh come on Nick, you need me like you need a hole in the head."

Nick stepped closer, sensing what Tony was attempting to do. Despite his best intentions, Nick did give a shit about Tony. He tried his best not to, but he knew there was good in the scientist. "Well then clearly someone ought to shoot me, because you aren't going anywhere. Avengers, escort your fellow team mate down to medical, please make sure he stays there this time."

"Yes sir," Steve replied as Tony all but huffed out of the room, his four friends on his tail.

Pepper lay on the bed staring off into the distance, the occasional sniffle escaping her nose, as she looked down at her body. The body that had betrayed them, their child gone, she'd been so terrified at the idea of being pregnant, sure that Tony wouldn't want it. But now that the life was gone, Pepper wanted to curl up and cry, an overwhelming gift threatening to break its way to the surface.

"Pepper," Natasha whispered as she stepped into the small private room, her eyes red but no other signs of tears. "I spoke with the doctor."

"Miscarriage?"

She nodded as she took a seat, "He said most likely stress induced, Pepper, this isn't your fault."

Pepper looked away biting her lip. She was surprised when she felt a hand grip hers, "It's not, Pepper. If you sit here and try to blame yourself, it's only going to make things worse, Tony needs to know."

"I lost his baby," Pepper murmured, another trail of tears making their way down her cheeks and chin.

"You both lost a baby; you have to support each other. He's worried sick about you, Pepper. Can I bring him in?"

"No," she whimpered, she couldn't see him, couldn't stand to see the hate and anger he'd no doubt have in his eyes for what had happened.

Natasha looked at Pepper and sighed, "I have to respect your wishes, but I think you should know it's the wrong one. Pepper Tony isn't going to blame you and you know it. He adores you, and I do believe he would've adored a child as much as he's capable, but it doesn't mean he'll hate you for something you had absolutely no control over." Natasha reached out, wiping the tears from one of Pepper's cheeks, "Look, Stark drives me crazy as much as the next person. But there's no question to any of us he'd move heaven and earth for you if you asked. He's getting a dressing down just for risking his life to get to you. He's going to need support too."

Pepper looked up at her and nodded, "Just don't bring him in if he's mad."

Natasha smiled, "I won't, I promise." She knew he wouldn't be, Tony was many things but mad at Pepper was rarely if ever one of them. She sighed, sad for their loss, but hoping maybe this would help them a little they would have to support one another to make this work and get past it.

She stepped into the small waiting area where the men of her team sat, all looking more than a little apprehensive at what had just happened, Bruce and Clint still hadn't talked to Tony, based on where they were sitting, but now wasn't the time or the place to address that. "Tony, you can see her now."

Tony stood, and with a little help from Natasha they made their way slowly through the door. "What happened?"

Natasha paused and looked up at the big brown eyes, "Pepper had a hunch, though it wasn't a very good one, that she might have been pregnant. She wasn't sure, all the tests showed negative but she'd missed her period. She had a miscarriage, the doctor believes stress induced, but he also said the fetus could've died at any point."

Tony felt his heart sink, a child. He'd almost been a father…no a daddy. A father was his father; Tony didn't want to be Howard. He wanted to be Tony, daddy, husband, genius, and millionaire. He ached to see his girlfriend, ached to make all her hurts go away, but he didn't know how.

"Tony I'm not an expert, but I can tell you now, don't let yourself be forgotten. It wasn't just her child, it was yours too. Sometimes people forget that the dad suffers too."

Tony nodded, itching to see Pepper, Natasha pointed to a door a few feet away, standing there unsure what to do, he put his hand on the door knob and turned it. Pepper glanced up and her light watery blue eyes met his and any composure she had remaining was lost. Tony took two long albeit painful strides before he was seated on the bed holding his girlfriend as she cried against his shoulder, clutching the fabric of his shirt.

"I'm sorry Tony, I'm so sorry," she sobbed at one point.

He pulled her away, looking at her in confusion, "Sorry, what on earth do you have to be sorry for?"

"I lost the baby."

He shook his head, "No, you were put in a situation that wasn't fair, it was my fault, I'm sorry Pepper. But we'll get through this okay, it wasn't your fault." he rocked her back and forth gently, clinging to her as much as she clung to him.

It must have been fifteen or twenty minutes later when she'd finally drifted off to sleep. Tony watched her sleep against his chest and he sighed, "Why didn't you tell me, Pep," he murmured as he pressed a kiss against her forehead. She hadn't deserved to go through this all alone. Btu he'd make sure she never felt alone again.

They'd lost their child, but there was still so much to look forward to, he still planned to propose, albeit a little later now. There'd be a wedding and possibly more children in the future. But there'd always be the one they would miss. He'd make sure to do right by the child. Give it a proper burial if possible.

The doctor stepped in and Tony met his gaze, "When can I take her home?"

"As long as she remains in bed for at least a couple days, yes."

"Thank you," he replied quietly.

The doctor nodded, "I don't suppose you're going to let me check you over and make sure you're still healing and safe."

"Probably not, no."

The doctor nodded, "Fair enough, please let your friend Dr. Banner know if you're experiencing anything odd."

Tony didn't reply, he would go find his team, round them up and then get Pepper home. He was about to exit when Natasha stepped in, smiling at him, "We've set everything up to get a flight home, Clint's flying, you ready?"

"I don't even want to know how you do that."

"Does it matter?"

Tony shook his head, "No, now if you could just fix my relationships."

Natasha gave him a rare smile, "You're on your own, Tony. Bring Pepper, and we'll head home."

"Tasha," Tony surprised her with the nickname only Clint usually called her. "Thanks, for everything."

"Just don't tell anyone, otherwise I'll have to kill you."

o0o

The ride back to the mansion had been painfully quiet, Pepper's scrubs a tragic reminder of what had occurred several hours earlier. She sat next to Stark, eyes closed, occasionally a tear falling against her top. He held her tight, making sure she knew she was loved. They were the first off the ship and into the home, with some help from a couple of his old sleeping pills, Pepper drifted off to sleep.

Tony lay down beside her and looked at her for a long moment; he smiled sadly as he tried to imagine her sitting on the couch painting their daughter's toenails, or him teaching his some about some cool piece of technology. No matter how many children they had, they all had her hair and his eyes. He ached to fix this, but he knew he couldn't, nothing would bring back their baby and it hurt. He felt the pain well up and as his breathing became labored he felt his cheeks grow warm and the tears start to fall. Pillow pressed to his face, Tony cried, unseen by the world he cried for their lost baby, their beautiful creation.

_"Mommy?" he whispered as he peaked around the corner of his bedroom. She sat on the bed crying softly into her hands. Unsure why she wasn't responding, he stepped away from the door and moved downstairs. _

_ He looked through his father's lab windows, studying his father who appeared to be moving and back and forth. Confused, Tony carefully slid in undetected by his father. "Stupid sonofabitch!" the older Stark screamed as he threw the tumbler across the room, causing it to shatter against the wall. _

_ Tony jumped, gasping slightly, instantly giving away his presence. Howard whirled around and glared at his child. "What are you doing in here! I thought I told you never to come in here!" He yelled, his speech slightly slurred as he moved towards his only child. "Why can't you ever listen, you stupid little brat!" he shouted. _

_ Tony backed away slowly, "I'm sorry daddy," he reached up to grab the handle, when suddenly his father gripped his skinny arm. _

_ "I thought I told you not to call me daddy! Only little babies call their fathers daddy. What is wrong with you, why are you such an embarrassment!" he shook Tony, causing the child to whimper more, before he finally released Tony with a shove. The child slipped, smacking his head on the ground and instantly he began to cry as the pain blossomed. _

_ "Get out!" Howard yelled. _

_ "Howard!" Maria shouted as she entered the room, having heard her husband yelling at someone other than her. She had to marry the mean drunk. Howard was a good man, but when drunk he was cruel and far too out spoken. "Tony, come here sweetheart," she reached out her arms to scoop him up. _

_ "Why do you baby the little brat, Maria? He's going to grow up soft like you." _

_ "Mommy," Tony sobbed as he continued to grip the back of his head. _

_ "Stupid little brat." _

Tony sat up with a gasp, groaning as his headache burst behind his eyes, the memory was one of his earliest, and one of his worst. He looked over to see Pepper still fast asleep. Stumbling out of the bedroom, he wandered aimlessly, unsure where his feet would take him, all he knew was five minutes later he found himself staring at his Iron man suits. Sudden rage filled his every fiber, and he grabbed the nearest item, a stood and flung it at the suits, screaming.

He tore through the lab destroying anything and everything in sight. At some point he felt glass shatter as he crashed the stool into something; he could feel his hands and arms bleeding lightly. A loud harsh sob and cry made its way out of his lips as he sank to the grown pulling at his hair, breathing heavily and sobbing.

"Dr. Banner," Jarvis called a few minutes later to Bruce upstairs.

"Yes Jarvis?" Bruce asked from where he was reading a book, Clint glanced up as well.

"Mr. Stark appears to be distressed."

Bruce and Clint stood up, "Is he in his lab."

"Yes."

The room was dark as Bruce and Clint stepped inside, "Tony?" he called. He could hear sniffles, but as he stepped further into the room he could see blue light towards a far corner, he sat behind a tool table. Huddle with his knees up to his chest. "Hi," Tony whispered back. Bruce sighed heavily as he sat down beside his best friend.

He was stuck between feeling guilty about everything that had happened and feeling sorry for his best friend. "I haven't slept without lights on for two weeks," Bruce told him quietly. "Even now, I typically leave something on, some light. It's stupid."

"I can't stop dreaming about the explosion…memories just keep hitting me, it was all my fault that we were there. And now…Pepper…" Tony his breathing became quick again as he tried to stave off more tears. Clint sat down at Tony's side and wrapped an arm around his shoulder.

Bruce glanced over at his friend; they were close, their shoulders touching. "No, Tony. It was Hammer's fault, and we've taken care of him. Don't put this on yourself, that's not fair and you know it."

"I can't get it right. I've tried so hard so many times, Bruce. Sure in public I'm a jackass who's so full of himself. But it's only fair to mention that I hate myself as much as everyone else."

Bruce sighed as he reached an arm across Tony's tense shoulders, "I don't hate Tony Stark. I love him."

"Better be going somewhere with this, green man, because last I heard we didn't swing that way."

Bruce chuckled softly, "No, I'm definitely not gay. Though if I were, I'd have to say I'd probably call you first."

Tony laughed at that, "Yeah, me too big man."

Clint chuckled, "What about me?"

Tony glanced, "You can be our awkward third wheel."

Bruce sighed as he leaned his head against Tony's. "But we do love you, and I'm sorry I haven't been there. We're supposed to be friends, brothers and we haven't been doing our job. I couldn't get past my hurts and fears to see that each of us was struggling."

Tony smiled sadly as he clapped Clint on the shoulder. "Are we okay?" Tony asked.

"We've got a lot to work through," Clint replied.

Bruce nodded, "We'll make it."

Clint sighed and leaned his head back against the wall, "I'm sorry I haven't been here either, Tony."

"Do you think all guys sit in the dark and talk like girls?" Tony asked chuckling.

"They don't talk about it to anyone but their guy friends."

"Guy love," laughed Bruce.

"Guy love?" Tony was confused.

"Yeah, that Scrubs episode, the musical," Clint laughed, "It's Guy love."

"Oh jeez. There will be rumors before we even leave this room." Tony chuckled they sat in silence, each leaning against one another. "I can't stop seeing thinking about our baby."

Both men felt him shiver, "You're safe now. Tony, don't let this ruin you and Pepper either. It wasn't anyone's fault. You two will have beautiful children together one day. And at least now she doesn't have to try and fit into a dress pregnant," Clint joked.

"She would've been beautiful pregnant," Tony murmured.

Suddenly light flooded the room and Pepper stepped over to the three of them, if she wanted to comment about how silly they all looked, she didn't make a move to. She moved over and crouched down, with tears on her cheeks she reached out and cupped Tony's chin. "I love you," she whispered, "And I'm glad that at least out of this nightmare, you want children."

He laughed sadly as he leaned forward and pulled her into his lap, holding her tight and close, "I want everything and anything you have dreamt up in your pretty head."

Clint and Bruce knew when they weren't needed anymore so they stood and made their way out. "Sometimes, Tony, you need to let it out," Pepper whispered as she held her lover, but Tony didn't like crying in front of people. The only person he'd ever cried in front of was her, and now Clint and Bruce. She held him as they cried together, crying over the child that they would never get to know, love and watch grow up.


	11. Epilogue

**A/N: Here we are at the last chapter! Hope you enjoyed it. There will be more stories soon keep an eye out! **

**Epilogue**

Steve sat on the couch, reading a newspaper when Tony stepped into the room, it had been two weeks since the miscarriage, both Bruce and Clint were back on duty, though light for Clint, and Tony would be back on light Avengers duty next week. He was looking forward to getting out beyond board meetings. Pepper had also started to make progress, though slow, she'd spent several days off of work before finally returning.

The rest of the team was downstairs helping show Jane and Darcy, who had only just recently shown up, self defense in case they ever needed it. Something about what had happened to Pepper ignited an overprotective streak in the men on the team. So Tony decided to take this moment to clear the air. "You know, when I was a kid you were all my dad talked about. Sober or drunk, he was so damn proud of you."

Steve looked up, but kept quiet as Tony moved over to the chair next to him. It was rare for Tony to talk about his dad, but he wanted things between them to be better. He'd be lying if he said he wasn't a little envious of Clint, Bruce and Tony's friendship. Sometimes he felt so alone even surrounded by all his friends.

"Maybe it's selfish or stupid of a kid to want his father to say 'wow son, you've done so well', or 'congrats kiddo you got into MIT at the age of fourteen', but I always heard him talk about you in such high regard, I always wondered what did I have to do to hear him talk about me like that…I think after awhile my childish admiration of you became envy and hatred."

"I'm sorry, Tony. No child deserves to be treated that way, especially not by their own father, and it isn't childish to want to hear you're a good kid and that you've done well for yourself."

Tony nodded, "It took a long time for me to realize it wasn't my fault, it was his. I was eighteen when he died, and I didn't cry over his death, only my mom's. It wasn't until my kidnapping in Afghanistan that I started to regret not knowing him better, could I have made more of an effort to be his son. Was there something I could have done to make him happier? And then you were found, and a part of me hated you, but another part of me couldn't wait to see if you were really as cool as my father said."

"I should never have said what I did to you, Tony. Certainly not now that I know what you went through, but it was cruel of me to say it to begin with."

Tony waved his hand, "We already hashed that out, Cap. I guess what I'm trying to say now is can we just start over. Both of us put the picture of Howard Stark we have out of our minds. You can just be Steve Rogers and me Tony Stark?"

Steve smiled, "I'd like that, Tony."

"Good, good." They were silent for a moment, before Tony spoke again, "I'm proposing to Pepper…I was wondering if you'd be one of my groomsman."

Steve chuckled, "I'd be honored, Tony."

"Awesome, we good here?"

"Yes."

"Cool," Tony stood and walked out.

o0o

3 months later

Tony looked up at his building, both Clint and Bruce were seated in the car with him, Clint in the back. Natasha, Steve and the girls were on their way. Pepper was supposed to be in meetings for another ten minutes.

"Okay, so we go in, you put it on her desk and you are going to walk into the room, once she's inside."

"Right, then I'll pop the question."

"Stark, do you copy, we're in position," Natasha's voice rang over the com system.

"Operation Pop to Pepper is a go," Stark replied as he hopped out of the vehicle, he took the package from Clint and headed inside, before the front desk manager could speak he silenced her with lips to his finger and held up the small box in his hand. She gave him a thumbs up, knowing the day was coming and he took the express elevator that would take him directly to his office without any side trips. "I'm in, and headed to my office now."

"We're headed in, the bubbly and celebratory cake is at the front desk, awaiting your word," Bruce answered.

"All right, be subtle, don't take the elevator until she's in my office and I give the signal."

"Roger that," Clint's voice filled the line.

"Gloria," Tony grinned as he walked past their assistant, he stepped into the room and set the package and the card on her desk, he then stepped back out of the office where Gloria stood and moved to a cabinet, as according to the plan he slid under the desk where he would be unseen by Pepper.

Five minutes later he heard the ding of the elevator. He waited until he heard her footsteps inside the office and he clicked his ear piece, "Send in the clouds," he murmured. He took off his headset, stood up, brushing himself off and moved towards the door.

Pepper stepped into her office, sighing, another day another dollar, but she didn't want to be at her office, she wanted to be in Tony's arms. She walked towards the doors, smiling at her assistant who was giving her an odd grin. "Morning Gloria," she opened the doors to the office, it used to be Tony's but since they took over New York and the Avengers only she used the office in California.

A small box wrapped in red with a yellow card sat on her desk. Turning her head slightly she walked over to it, and opened the yellow card.

_To my beautiful Virginia Potts_

Confused she unwrapped the box; it was in similar size as the one she'd given him when she'd mounted his arc reactor three years ago. She gasped, inside a glass box sat a ring box, around it laid a circle that read in beautifully delicate words: _Proof that you are Tony Stark's heart. _

"Oh my god," she murmured her hands shaking as she slowly lifted the glass and grabbed the ring box. She flipped it open to find it empty.

"Virginia Potts," a beautifully familiar voice caused her to turn around, Tony was standing in his favorite suit with a large grin on his face and he smiled at her. She was positive the rest of the team stood outside watching the video feed of this, but she'd let him have whatever necessary. He began to move slowly towards her, speaking, "For the past twelve years you have been my assistant, my friend, my partner and ultimately the only person on this planet I honestly trusted." He took her hands in his, gently rubbing them with his thumbs. "You are beautiful, smart and I love the way you can go toe to toe with me. You are my better half, and the only half of me that makes me want to get up every morning. You were the reason I fought to get out of the cave in Afghanistan," he began to sink to one knee as Pepper covered her mouth to keep from crying and grinning at the same time. "You were the reason I flew at an unbelievable speed to make sure you didn't get blown up. You were the reason I flew a nuke through that portal and you were the reason I knew I had to live after all that damage. Pepper, you've done so much for me, so I'm not sure if I even have a right to ask you for one more favor, but would you do me the greatest honor and marry me."

Outside the office, Clint pulled Natasha closer and kissed her forehead as she grinned. Steve, Darcy and Jane watched intently and Bruce was too busy wanting to jump up and down.

Pepper sank down to her knees as well staring at him; she reached out, cupping his cheeks and face. "Tony, I couldn't imagine a day in my life without you. It's not just a favor, it's my dream come true. Yes, yes I will marry you Anthony."

He threw his arms around her, and she him held tight. When he pulled away finally, he gripped her shaking hand in his and slid the beautiful ring over her dainty finger. "I love you."

"I love you too, Tony."

The End, for now.


End file.
